


VooDoo

by webspinner2



Series: The Witching Hour [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webspinner2/pseuds/webspinner2
Summary: Alec and Magnus are getting married! Old friends... and enemies are gathering in New York for the big event.





	1. Chapter 1

By the pricking of my thumbs,  
Something wicked this way comes. - Wm Shakespeare

Alec sat slumped on a wingback chair in the otherwise deserted library of the New York Institute. The early winter evening left long, deep shadows in the corners of the large room. The few reading lamps that were lit creating small islands of light that did little to dispel the general gloom. Normally one of Alec’s favourite places, the library had become something of a refuge over the last couple of months as the New York Institute underwent an extensive face lift in preparation for hosting an important Clave meeting, and 'the wedding'. he wondered sadly when he'd started to think of it as 'the wedding' instead of their wedding?

Alec had given up the fight for a small, ‘friends and family’ wedding in the face of pressure from his mother, Maryse who had convinced him it was important for the Accords to celebrate the alliance of a shadowhunter and a downworlder in a formal and public way. Heaving a soft sigh, Alec wondered if it was safe to leave the library yet, or if he would be accosted by Isabelle or Maryse wanting him to make decisions about this or that irrelevant wedding detail. He knew Isabelle would accuse him of sulking, but he couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed by the circus like atmosphere this event had acquired. It wasn’t so bad when Magnus was there to handle the details, but he was off visiting clients today and wouldn’t be at the Institute until later.

Alec tensed as he heard the library door creak open. “Thought I might find you here;” Isabelle whispered as she quietly took the chair next to Alec. “Don’t worry; I haven’t come to pepper you with questions about the wedding. Just want to make sure you’re okay.” She glanced over at Alec, her dark eyes warm and slightly concerned. While Isabelle thrived on being the centre of attention, she knew her brother did not.

“I’m fine Izzy;” He replied; “…thanks.”

“Jace just went down to let Magnus in, so I think it’s safe for you to come out now.”

Alec smiled a little sheepishly and stood holding his hand out to help Izzy up. “Shall we go?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” She said grinning widely as the two left the quiet gloom of the library and headed down the hall to meet Jace and Magnus. 

Alec and Isabelle entered the lounge to find Jace and Magnus already there. The well worn room had recently undergone a makeover. Fresh cream paint on the walls, new curtains and beautiful, antique oriental carpets breathed new life into the familiar space. Jace was sprawled out on one of the new leather couches and Magnus lounged on the matching loveseat. Alec hurried to join Magnus who rose to give his fiancé a warm hug and peck on the lips before settling down again on the love seat with his arm around Alec.

“You’re earlier than I thought you’d be;” Alec commented as he looked into Magnus beautiful gold-green cat eyes.

Magnus smiled, noticing the look of relief that passed quickly over Alec’s pale face. “I thought you might need some moral support, only a few more days to the wedding.”

“Mum has a list of last minute details she needs to go over with you Magnus.” Isabelle said flopping down in the nearest arm chair and throwing her long legs over one arm. “We also need to talk about your bachelor party! Jace and I thought maybe Pandemonium tomorrow night; that still gives you guys a day to recover before the wedding, what do you think?”

Magnus’ grin and Alec’s grimace summed up their feelings without the need for words; but one look at the sparkle in his fiancé’s eye had Alec smiling softly and saying; “Sounds great;”

“Well now that’s settled;” Jace said; “Maybe we should talk about the elephant in the room… Ezra Highsmith. He’ll be arriving later tonight with the rest of the Clave for the meeting tomorrow and to attend your wedding;”

At the Inquisitor’s name, Alec’s face sobered, he was still convinced that Ezra was the true mastermind behind the corruption in Edinburgh; that the Inquisitor had maintained and encouraged the horrible, old practice of considering downworlders the same as demons, and hunting them for sport and profit. Alec had exposed what was going on in Edinburgh and, though he had no proof of Ezra’s involvement, he was sure that he’d earned the man’s undying hatred. Alec shook his head slightly trying to dislodge those uncomfortable thoughts, after all, what could the Inquisitor possibly do to him or Magnus at such a public venue?

“Jace, we still have no proof of Highsmith’s guilt so there is nothing we can do to prevent his attending the conference or the wedding. A lot of shadowhunters will be attending, I don’t think he would be reckless enough to seek revenge with so many potential witnesses around, do you?” Alec shrugged his shoulders as if to dismiss the subject, but Jace did not look satisfied. 

Further discussion was interrupted by the rather noisy entrance of Josh, Ian and Shivy who tumbled into the lounge having just finished a late afternoon training session with Maryse. Jace took the opportunity of the distraction to whisper in Magnus’ ear; “I’ll watch his back.” Magnus gave Jace a grateful nod in response; the warlock would not trust random witnesses to keep his beloved safe. 

As the young shadowhunters joined the others around the large fireplace, Izzy smiled and said; “We were just talking about Alec and Magnus’ bachelor party tomorrow night at Pandemonium. I expect you all to be there!”

Josh and Ian agreed enthusiastically. Shivvy squealed and threw herself between Alec and Magnus on the loveseat. Magnus laughed as he made some room for her. “I guess we still need a chaperon for the next few days!” He was very fond of the lively young shadowhunter, viewing her as a little sister he could tease to his heart’s content. 

Maryse Lightwood stood in the doorway watching the animated group, laughing and chattering to each other. She almost hated to intrude, it was nice to see her family so relaxed and happy, but she needed to speak with Alec, and she had put it off long enough.

“Alexander;” she said raising her voice so it would be heard above the general noise of conversation in the room. “I need to see you in my office before you leave today;”

“Of course;” Alec said immediately startled by his mother’s sudden appearance. He hoped it wasn’t about the wedding, but then he reasoned, if it had been, she would have included Magnus in her request. At Alec’s words, Maryse nodded briefly and left the room. 

“What’s that about?” Magnus asked looking around Shivy at his fiancé.

“No idea;” Alec responded; “But I’d better go see or we’ll be even later getting home and you know how the Chairman gets if dinner’s late.” The smile on Alec’s face reached his eyes as he thought about the spoiled kitten that waited for them at home. He disentangled himself from the love seat. “I’ll go see Mum now and then we can head back to the loft;”

“I’ll be waiting;” Magnus replied as Shivy shifted to give him more room now Alec was gone.

Alec found himself walking slowly down the dark hallway to his mother’s office. He didn’t know why he felt so reluctant to leave the light and warmth of the lounge, only that he did. He assumed Maryse wanted to talk to him about tomorrow’s Clave meeting, if it had been wedding related, she would have asked to see Magnus as well.

Arriving at his mother’s office, Alec knocked briefly on the door and waited until he heard her voice before entering.

“Alexander, come in and sit down, there is something I need to tell you;” Maryse’s voice held a note of concern and uncertainty that surprised Alec. He had rarely known her to be anything but strong and confident in herself and her decisions. Alec sat in one of the chairs across from his mother’s desk wondering what this could possibly be about.

“As you know, we are hosting the Clave meeting here tomorrow;” She began her voice sounding a little strained; “Everyone has been invited to attend the wedding. Your father is a member of the Clave and he will be attending the meeting and the wedding;” Maryse concluded trying to school her voice into sounding like it was business as usual.

Alec was dumbstruck, he had never considered the possibility that Robert would be there. Could this wedding get any worse? What would he tell Magnus? They had both agreed, somewhat jokingly, that neither of their fathers would be invited. He glanced up at his mother, the beginnings of anger stirring in his eyes. “You should have talked to me before the invitation was given!” 

“Alexander, you have done your best the last few months to avoid discussing anything about the wedding! Telling you ahead of time would only have upset you more and not changed anything;” Maryse said sharply, then softening her tone again as she looked at her first born; “I know this big formal wedding is not what you would have chosen, but there really was no way to avoid inviting your father. I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure there is no unpleasantness between you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Alec, coffee in hand, arrived at the Institute. He was tired, but less stressed about the wedding than he had been last night. Magnus took the news of Robert’s attendance calmly, and Alec suspected it was solely for his sake. Just when he thought Magnus could do nothing to make him love him more than he already did, the warlock would do or say something that proved he was mistaken. The size and type of wedding they had, really wasn’t important, all that mattered was they belonged to each other, Magnus was his home, his everything.

Although Magnus was not the Warlocks' representative to the Clave, he had been asked by Consul Jia Penhallow to attend this meeting. Alec was grateful he would have Magnus’ support when he faced his father for the first time. He had just set his coffee down on the table, when   
Jace and Isabelle joined them in the conference room. Alec's parabatai looked just as sleepy as he felt.

“Hate these early morning meetings;” Jace mumbled.

“Look at the bright side;” Izzy replied; “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go to Pandemonium!”

“Good point;” Jace laughed perking up at the thought; “Bachelor party, here we come!”

Alec groaned. He would have preferred a quiet night at home cuddling with Magnus.

“Lighten up big brother;” Izzy said laughing at the disgruntled look on Alec’s face. “You might even have some fun if you let loose a little.”

Magnus, on his other side chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Alec’s arm. He whispered; “Don’t worry, love, I’ll take care of you.”

Before Alec could respond, the room began to fill up as other members of the Clave arrived. Most were friendly and nodded or spoke to the three Lightwood siblings as they moved around the table to take their seats. Alec stiffened however as his mother entered followed by Robert Lightwood, Consul Jia Penhallow and the Inquisitor, Ezra Highsmith.

The conference room at the New York Institute, with its massive oak table and stained glass window, had always seemed huge to Alec, but now he wondered if there was any room big enough to contain both his father and Ezra Highsmith. He glanced first at his father, unsurprised to find the older man’s face an unreadable, stoic mask. Robert Lightwood’s attention seemed to be focused on Maryse who was sitting to the Consul’s right, at the head of the table. Alec had not laid eyes on his father since that terrible time when Magnus had broken up with him. Robert was bitter and angry about losing the Inquisitor’s job to Ezra, and seemed to blame his disappointment on Alec’s preference for male downworlders, and his unsanctioned actions to save Jace from Sebastian. The last words his father had said to him, still echoed in his mind, still caused him enormous pain….

“You‘re pathetic, a disgrace to the name of Lightwood, and if things don’t change drastically I will personally see that your marks are stripped.”

Alec’s next glance took in Ezra Highsmith, sitting on the Consul’s left. The Inquisitor’s, cold, haughty face was just as unreadable as Alec’s father’s had been, and Alec felt a shiver run up his spine.

Izzy gave Alec’s arm a gentle squeeze and whispered; “Relax, it could be worse, at least Magnus’ father isn’t coming;”

Alec rolled his eyes, but gave his sister a small smile to let her know he was okay. Just then Consul Penhallow called the meeting to order. There was some last minute shuffling of papers and skidding of chairs on the hard wooden floor, but as soon as the room was quiet the Consul welcomed the delegates and guests. Everyone at the meeting had an agenda in front of them and Alec was surprised to see that the first two items of business were Edinburgh and London. 

Looking warmly over to where Alec and Magnus were sitting, Jia Penhallow began the discussion by thanking them for their actions on behalf of shadowhunters and downworlders. She commended their courage and resourcefulness in the face of grave danger and felt the Clave owned them a debt of gratitude.

Blushing, Alec glanced up to the head of the table, catching a look of cold fury on the Inquisitor’s face before it resolved into its usual unreadable mask. Maryse, to the right of the Consul was beaming, pride in her son clearly evident. The one person Alec didn’t look at was Robert. As a child, pleasing his father, making him proud, had been extremely important to Alec. That dream had become a nightmare when he realized he would have to hide who he really was to achieve it. Alec’s journey to adulthood had been a painful one, but he was now comfortable in his own skin, accepting and open about what he was and who he loved. If there was still a small part of him that felt the sting of his father’s disappointment and rejection, he could deal with it.

Conversation continued, a new head of the Edinburgh Institute had been appointed and inroads were being made to repair relations with the downworld. Punishment for the shadowhunters who had taken part in the crimes was discussed; at a minimum they would all be stripped of their marks. The new High Warlock of London, Silas Boggle, who was attending the meeting, was formally introduced to the Clave. Other, more routine matters of business were also reviewed while lunch and dinner were brought in and the work continued all day.

Alec found his mind wandering as the meeting dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. It was the mention of his and Magnus’ names that brought him sharply back to the present. Jia Penhallow had just mentioned the reason for the Clave meeting in New York, the celebration of Alec and Magnus’ wedding. She congratulated them on behalf of the Clave and stated she expected that all the members in attendance would show their support by joining in the wedding celebrations. 

Alec was more than grateful when Magnus rose to thank the Consul on their behalf. The warlock was so much more comfortable in public situations, and could be very gracious when he wanted to be. Jia Penhallow acknowledged Magnus’ words of thanks with a warm smile and closed the meeting.

“Time for Pandemonium!” Isabelle said smiling wickedly at Alec. “Let’s round up Shivy, Josh and Ian and get this Bachelor party started!”

Alec smiled weakly, rising to his feet, almost glad to go just so he could move after being seated for so long. Magnus, Jace and Izzy headed for the door and were surprised to find the others waiting in the hallway just outside. Briefly Izzy wondered if Shivy had developed her old habit of listening at doors? Isabelle had been notorious for making sure she always knew what was going on, when she’d been too young to attend Clave meetings with the adults. 

“Common you guys, let’s get going! Clary and Simon meeting us there;” Izzy said laughing as she slipped one arm around Alec and the other around Magnus and headed for the elevator.

Just as the elevator door clanged open, Jia Penhallow approached Alec asking him for a word. He nodded then turning to the others said; “You go on ahead, I’ll catch a cab and meet you at the club as soon as I can;”

Magnus hesitated, but Isabelle pulled him forcefully into the elevator; “Oh no, we can’t have a Bachelor party without at least one of you there!” Then she called to Alec as the door closed; “Don’t make me send a search party for you.”

Half an hour later, Alec was on the sidewalk near Pandemonium. The queue waiting to get into the club was, not unexpectedly, long, but he knew Magnus name would allow him instant access. Alec began making his way past the lineup when a jostling in the crowd found him shoved off the sidewalk into the path of an oncoming truck. He heard the squeal of brakes and smelt the acrid stench of burning rubber, but there was no time to react, all he could think was; “Oh God no, this is going to be so hard on Magnus!”


	3. Chapter 3

Alec felt the world spin upside down, but there was no sudden impact or pain. As things began to settle into their normal spaces, he realized he was back on the sidewalk, in the grip of Aidan Briosag, the High Warlock of Edinburgh whom Alec had met on his recent trip there.

“Getting hit by a truck is a little drastic don’t you think? I’m sure Magnus would understand if you’ve changed your mind about the wedding…. or maybe not;” Aidan smirked as he made a show of setting Alec right and dusting him off.

“Aidan!” Alec spluttered as his eyes rested on the handsome face of the Scottish warlock; whether Alec’s shock was caused by his near fatal accident, or the warlock’s words, was impossible to say. 

“Stop teasing the boy, Aidan;” Said another familiar voice; “Are you okay Alec, that was really close.”

Alec looked over to see Magnus friend, Morag Nightshade coming up behind the High Warlock of Edinburgh.

“I’m fine Morag, thanks, but what are you two doing here?”

“We came for your Bachelor Party of course, although I was afraid, for a minute there, it would be your Wake. How did you end up in the road?” Aidan asked as he slipped an arm around Morag bringing her into the conversation.

“Not really sure, something happened in the crowd and I was bumped off the sidewalk;” Alec shrugged dismissing the subject. “I’m really glad you were here, I owe you one.”

Aidan waved it away; “Buy me a drink and we’ll call it even!” He said grinning cheekily.

“As soon as we get out of this line up;” Alec responded leading them to the front of the queue and mentioning Magnus’ name to the bouncers. They were immediately ushered inside the dark club. Conversation was difficult over the loud music and pounding bass. Alec took a few moments to get his bearings and saw Magnus tall form standing near the bar next to Jace and Clary. Without further delay, he began winding his way through the shifting bodies on the dance floor. Like water around a boat, as soon as a small space opened up in front of them, it closed behind them, but at last they made it to the relative calm of the bar.

Jace was the first to acknowledge their arrival; “Oh good, you’re here, Izzy was about to gather reinforcements and storm the Institute.”

At Jace’s words Magnus turned, his eyes lit up as he saw first Alec and then Aidan and Morag. He pulled Alec into a brief hug, then made the necessary introductions. Jace had met Aidan before, but didn’t know Morag and Clary hadn’t met either of them.

“What took you so long?” Jace asked Alec once the introductions were done.

“Nothing serious, just a bit of difficulty getting past the line up out front;” Alec mumbled avoiding Jace’s gaze. He did not want to make a big deal out of what had been, after all, just a simple accident with no real harm done. Aidan’s eyebrow shot up at his words, a gesture Alec, who was standing in front of him, missed, but Jace did not. The shadowhunter made a note to ask Aidan about that ‘bit of difficulty’ at the first opportunity.

After getting drinks, the group at the bar moved to the large table Izzy, Simon and the young shadowhunters had secured. Once they were all seated, Morag turned to Magnus and asked; “So where are you two going on your honeymoon?”

“New Orleans, Alec’s never been there;” Magnus replied smiling softly at his fiancé. Much as Magnus thrived on the excitement surrounding the wedding, he found the thought of having Alec all to himself for two weeks even more enticing. 

“I haven’t been there in years, not since Marie Laveau was the VooDoo Queen in the 1800’s.” Morag responded with interest; “Who is the Queen now?”

“VooDoo Queen?” Alec asked sounding confused. He vaguely remembered that VooDoo was some strange, mundane superstition, or religion maybe? The details escaped him at the moment.

“The current Voodoo Queen is Cally LaMort.” Magnus replied in answer to Morag’s question, then turning to Alec with a soft smile he said; “The High Warlock of New Orleans is called the VoodDoo Queen and she holds court in the French Quarter where we’ll be staying.”

While Magnus and Alec were chatting with Morag about New Orleans, Jace took the opportunity to ask Aidan about that ‘bit of difficulty’ Alec had mentioned earlier. The High Warlock of Edinburgh told him that he'd not seen what initially caused the scuffle, but Alec had been knocked into the street, and would have been hit by an oncoming truck if he hadn’t been able to grab him and pull him to safety. 

Frowning at Jace’s look of concern, Aidan asked; “Do you have any reason to believe it might not have been an accident? Is Alec in some kind of danger?”

“Y-yes;” Said Jace hesitantly, not sure how much of their suspicions about the Inquisitor he wanted share with Aidan Briosag. After a moment he seemed to come to a decision and continued; “Alec suspected the mastermind behind the corruption of the Edinburgh Institute was never caught. He had no proof, but he believed it was Maeve Campbell’s brother, Ezra Highsmith, the Clave’s Inquisitor.”

Aidan Briosag gave a low whistle; “Well that would be quite a bombshell; does Highsmith know that Alec suspects him?”

“Even if he doesn’t, he has plenty of reasons to hate Alec, and Magnus too. Highsmith has made no secret of the fact that he doesn’t trust downworlders and wouldn’t shed any tears if the Accords failed;”

“I see your point, but what do you intend to do?”

“Try to find the proof we need to expose the Inquisitor, and watch my brother’s back. I hope I can count on your help until after the wedding?”

“Absolutely!” Aidan replied a glint sparking in his gray-green eyes; “I owe both Magnus and Alec a debt of gratitude for what they did in Edinburgh.”

The rest of the evening past pleasantly. There were lots of toasts to the happy couple. Magnus spent a great deal of time on the dance floor first with Shivvy, and then with Alec, once he’d had a few drinks to loosen him up. Izzy had arranged for a limo to pick them all up and take them home at the end of the night. 

As they approached the curb outside the Brooklyn loft, Magus gently shook Alec who had fallen asleep during the ride home. Wishing the others goodnight they stepped out of the car. Magnus had his arm around Alec helping to support the tired shadowhunter as they made their way up the rickety stairs. Chairman Meow greeted them at the door looking somewhat disgruntled at being left alone all evening. Alec wondered if Magnus would find a hairball in his shoe tomorrow, somehow it was always Magnus who seemed to pay for any perceived slights to the diminutive feline.

Alec collapsed onto the couch while Magnus poured them each a glass of wine to finish off the evening.

“It’s traditional for the bride and groom, or in this case, the groom and groom, to exchange gifts. I thought perhaps we could do it after the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night;” Magnus said smiling as he lifted his glass to take a sip.

“We’ll be at the Institute, are you sure you want to do it there?” Alec asked.

“That’s perfect, I have a surprise planned for you that requires we be at the Institute.”

Alec looked curiously at the warlock, but knew better that to try and pry it out of him; instead, he leaned in and gave Magnus a sweet, chaste kiss that seemed to contain all the love, faith and hope he had for their future.

“Come on love, time for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow;” Magnus said as he hauled Alec up off the couch and led him to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Magnus stood by the large living room window watching Alec as he headed off toward the subway. There was another round of Clave meetings scheduled for that day, and Magnus would not see Alexander again until just before the wedding rehearsal at 4:00 pm. He smiled softly to himself, thinking about his wedding gift for Alec and the surprise he had planned after the rehearsal dinner. When the shadowhunter disappeared from view, Magnus turned away from the window and headed for his study.

The warlock’s work room was one of the few places in the loft that did not change with Magnus’ mood. Alec always found stepping into this room like turning back time to the Victorian period, when Magnus had first come to New York. The walls were covered floor to ceiling in beautifully carved dark wood bookshelves broken only by one large window, and the double panelled doors that separated the study from the rest of the loft. In the center of the room sat an elaborately carved partner desk and two chairs anchored by a red oriental carpet. The desk was the only change Alec had ever seen Magnus make to this room, and it had been made just after their return from London. 

Magnus smiled softly as his eye fell on the partner desk. It had been his way of telling Alec that no part of the loft, or his life was off limits to the shadowhunter. He knew Alec had always been drawn to this room, probably because of the many old leather clad books and ancient parchments that lay on the shelves, almost as if waiting for him to discover them. 

Magnus sat at the desk and muttered an incantation. Suddenly as if out of thin air, a book appeared in front of him; the Book of the White, an ancient, powerful spell book that had come into Magnus possession during the war against Valentine. He flipped quickly to the page he wanted and withdrew a small glass vial from his desk drawer. This was it, his wedding gift to Alec and, if he was honest, to himself as well. This potion and the spell that accompanied it would take away Magnus’ immortality and allow him to grow old with his beloved shadowhunter.

Magnus knew Alec would never ask this of him and might even try to stop him from doing it if he knew, but that ship had sailed long ago. Magnus did not want to live ageless eternities with only the memory of his soul mate to comfort him. He had told Alec relatively early in their relationship that there would be no one after him and he meant it, so with no hesitation, no second thoughts he spoke the words of the spell and took the potion. It was done, if death separated them, it would only be temporarily. Magnus was sure that he and Alec would be reunited in whatever after life existed. 

 

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

 

Alec arrived at the Institute with fifteen minutes to spare before the meeting began. His first thought was to find Clary and make sure she had his wedding gift to Magnus ready! As he exited the elevator he saw Clary and Jace standing outside the conference and made a beeline for the diminutive redhead. 

“Clary, glad I caught you;” He said as he came to a stop next to them. “Magnus and I are going to exchange gifts after the rehearsal dinner, is it ready?”

Clary smiled brightly as she saw the happy, anxious expression on Alec’s face; “Absolutely! It’s in my backpack if you’d like to see it.”

One look at Alec’s face was all the answer she needed. Clary pulled the backpack off her shoulder and rummaged through it until she found her sketch book. She flipped quickly through the pages stopping when she found the new paired runes. Jace recognized one rune as the shadowhunter marriage rune, but the other was entirely new.

“It symbolizes the marriage of a shadowhunter and a downworlder Clary said softly, running her fingers over the beautifully joined, intricate figures.

“It’s amazing!” Alec said in a hushed, awed voice. “Will you draw it for us after the Rehearsal dinner? I know we are exchanging rings at the wedding ceremony, but I would like to have this permanent rune exchanged with Magnus privately before the formal ceremony;”

“That’s a lovely idea;” Clary replied; “I’d be honoured to do it;”

Alec gave her a happy smile which only widened as he felt Jace’s hand on his shoulder. However uncomfortable the whole idea of a large formal wedding was to him, Alec was grateful to know that those closest to him were happy for him, and would be there to support him and Magnus, at the wedding and in their lives together. 

“I guess we’d better get in there, the meeting’s about to start;” Jace said reluctantly calling their attention back to the business at hand. They turned as one and filed into the conference room, Jace first, followed by Alec and finally Izzy. Just as the girl was about to step across the threshold, she glanced behind her and saw the Inquisitor glaring at her brother’s back. If looks could kill, Alec would be dead already. Izzy shivered slightly, she had thought Jace was being a bit overprotective before, now she wasn’t sure if he was being protective enough.

The meeting passed more quickly than Alec expected it would. The topics discussed held his interest and debate was lively. When he had something to contribute he found, to his surprise, he was listened to. It was a far cry from his early experiences as an adult member of the Clave when he hadn’t been sure if it was his age or sexual orientation that meant his opinions were largely ignored.

The meeting broke up a little after three and the Lightwood siblings hurried to the lounge to see if Magnus had arrived for the wedding rehearsal. As they entered the room, Alec could see Magnus lounging on the couch, looking so much calmer and less nervous than he felt. Magnus gave him a warm smile and pulled the shadowhunter into his arms as he sat down next to the warlock.

“Last chance to back out Bro;” Jace said with a smirk; “I’ll put a ladder up outside your window tonight if you want to elope and skip all this formal ceremony stuff;”

“Don’t tempt me!” Alec said with a smile as he gave Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my PDA phobic brother?” Izzy teased smiling at the happy couple.

At that moment, Maryse Lightwood entered the room; “Oh good, you’re all here. Morag and Aidan are waiting in the sanctuary it’s time we were all down there;”

They rose quickly and followed Maryse out of the room. Magnus held Alec’s hand as they entered the sanctuary together. The large room with its ornately carved dark woodwork and soaring timber ceiling had been beautifully decorated with fresh pine boughs, holly and white amaryllis tied together with deep red ribbons. Large arrangements, of red roses, white amaryllis, sprigs of holly and pine surrounded large white the pillar candles, at the front of the sanctuary; a new plush red carpet drew the eye from the entrance up to the great carved alter. The stained glass windows shimmered in the late afternoon light. Alec thought he had never seen the place look more beautiful.

Maryse got everyone’s attention, first introducing the Clave’s officiate and then running through the procession and order of service for tomorrow’s ceremony. Everyone took their places and worked out the details with a minimum of confusion. Maryse ran a tight ship.

“Any last questions or concerns?” Maryse asked as they concluded the rehearsal. “If not dinner is being served in the dining hall;” And with that she led them to dinner. 

A beautifully catered meal was served, family and close friends had gathered to wish the couple well. The atmosphere was relaxed and joyous. Alec was as calm as he could be, considering the formal ceremony was tomorrow. It helped to have Magnus beside him, a strong, comforting presence.


	5. Chapter 5

With the Rehearsal dinner over, people filed out of the dining hall and scattered in different directions. The last to leave were Alec and Magnus. The warlock was brimming with barely contained excitement.

“Time for your surprise!” He laughed grabbing Alec’s hand and dragging him down the hall to the ancient elevator that always seemed to be on the verge of breaking down.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked as Magnus hauled him out of the elevator on the ground floor.

“You’ll see!” Mangus responded as, to Alec’s surprise, he pulled open the sanctuary doors. Magnus slowed down, moving more sedately as they entered the large, impressive room. The air was filled with the scent of pine and roses. He drew Alec to the right side of the sanctuary away from the centre aisle and through a small door about half way up the large room.

Alec knew the doorway led to a tiny chapel off the main sanctuary. It was a place he had gone to often when he was younger and wanted to be alone to think. What he didn’t expect was to see the chapel decorated with the same flowers and pine boughs as the sanctuary, and a small group of their closest friends and family waiting for them. Alec shot a questioning glance at Magnus.

The warlock smiled softly and said; “I know you never wanted the large, formal wedding ceremony that we will have tomorrow, so I thought that we could have the small, intimate, ‘friends and family’ ceremony tonight….surprise?” It took a moment for the information to sink in, but then Alec threw his arms around Magnus and buried his head in the warlock’s neck. It was all the thanks Magnus needed as he held tightly to his shadowhunter. 

Alec was the first to pull away; “How did you do all this?” He said eyes roaming around the beautifully decorated chapel and the people gathered there smiling and chatting.

“I had a lot of help;” Magnus responded nodding toward Izzy, Jace and Clary who stood just a few feet away. “Now I think it is time for me to give you my wedding gift. It isn’t something you can unwrap, but it is something that will be with us always. Alexander, you are the love of my life. I do not want to have endless lifetimes with only the memory of you for comfort. I have lived a long time, seen and done many things, but I chose to live this, my last lifetime with you.”

Alec stood in stunned silence as Magnus words echoed in the sudden, hushed quiet of the small room. “Magnus, no, you can’t…” He started.

“It’s already done, my love;” Magnus said softly; “and it is done as much for me as for you. I need to know that when death comes for one of us, it will only be a temporary separation and it will also come for the other.” The tears in Alec’s eyes told Magnus all he needed to know.

Clary stepped up putting a hand on Alec’s shoulder as she placed a small scroll tied with a red ribbon into the shadowhunter’s hand. Alec smiled softly and handed the scroll to Magnus. The warlock opened it quickly gasping as he saw the beautifully twined runes. One he recognized as the shadowhunter wedding rune, the other was new to him and he glanced at Clary questioningly.

“It is a downworlder wedding rune and this will be the first time these runes have ever been drawn, tonight, for the two of you;” she replied smiling warmly.

That evening in the candle-lit chapel amidst friends and family, Alec and Magnus exchanged their vows, and the beautiful new marriage runes were drawn with great care on both participants. The ceremony was everything the couple hoped it would be and more. Tomorrow the large formal wedding would take place, but whenever Alec thought about his marriage to Magnus, it would always be this simple ceremony in the chapel he would think about.

It had been a long, busy day and it was late by the time Alec and Magnus said goodnight and caught a cab back to the loft in Brooklyn. As they were about to get in, Alec took one last look at the Institute. A light in one of the rooms caught his attention. He did not know whose it was, but a shiver of dread ran up his spine. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the unwanted feeling. He was not going to let anything spoil this wonderful night. He and Magnus were married!

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Ezra Highsmith paced up and down the guest room he'd been assigned, lost in thought. As the Inquisitor he was a powerful member of the Clave and had been given a room at the Institute that included a separate study as well as sleeping quarters. He paid no attention to his comfortable surroundings however, focused on the one topic that had been preoccupying his mind for some time now, the destruction of Alexander Lightwood.

How had the Clave fallen so far? There had been a time when a degenerate, like the Lightwood boy, would have been stripped of his marks, not heralded as a hero; when shadowhunters understood that downworlders were little better than demons and not valued allies. He would bring the Clave back to its senses, back to its true purpose, and Alexander would help him do it. A cruel smile touched his thin lips and his eyes burned with fanatical fire.

He was glad now that the ‘accident’ he’d arranged for Alexander had failed. Thanks to that fool, Morag Nightshade, whom he’d heard talking with Isabelle Lightwood earlier, he knew that Alec and Magnus planned to honeymoon in New Orleans. A bigger, better plan had begun to form in his mind; a plan that would see Alexander dead, Magnus disgraced and the Accords in ruins. He, Ezra Highsmith, would lead the Clave in a new war against downworlders. 

Sitting down at the desk, Highsmith began to write…..

_My Dear Baron Dredd,_

_It has been awhile since I was last in touch with you, but I assure you, the Falin demon you raised for me in Edinburgh a few months ago was very much appreciated._

_I find myself once again in need of your services. I will contact you in two days time to let you know what will be required. If you feel that some kind of payment is in order for your work, we can perhaps discuss how I may help you with your annoying problem, the current VooDoo queen._

_Regards,_

_E. Highsmith, Inquisitor_

Once he had read the letter over, Highsmith pulled a lighter out of his pocket and touched the flame to one corner. It was much safer to send this communication by fire message seeing as he was currently at the New York Institute. A small smile played over his face as he watched the letter burn, the first part of his plan had been initiated and he couldn’t be more pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec woke early the next morning, despite the fact that he and Magnus had shared their perfect wedding night in each other’s arms. Long years of habit, he supposed, and maybe a bit of nervousness over the formal ceremony to come. He was still amazed that Magnus had found a way to give him the intimate wedding he craved amid all the pomp and circumstance.

His eyes rested on the peaceful, sleeping face of his husband. He could not imagine anything more perfect than Magnus striking, oriental features, devoid of makeup, the way he liked them best. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and went into the loft’s tiny kitchen to feed Chairman Meow and make some coffee. 

As the rich smell of coffee began to fill the room, Alec found himself thinking about the future. Somehow being married already had eased his nervousness about the formal ceremony and he wasn’t obsessing about it anymore. Tomorrow would see him and Magnus in Chicago, ready to board the ‘City of New Orleans’ an iconic, Pullman train that would take them overnight to their honeymoon destination. Alec was very curious about New Orleans, he knew there was no Clave Institute there and that the exotic, old French Quarter was presided over by the VooDoo Queen, who, like Magnus, was a high warlock. To say that he was looking forward to spending some time travelling and sightseeing with Magnus was an understatement. Their recent trips to Edinburgh and London had been more about demon hunting and danger than interest and pleasure.

Suddenly Alec felt strong arms circle his waist and warm lips nuzzle his neck; “The smell of coffee works every time;” He said as he turned in Magnus arms and hugged him back.

“You know me too well;” Magnus replied smiling sleepily.

“If you’d waited a bit longer, I would have brought you a coffee in bed;”

“Nice thought, but I might have dragged you back to bed and then we’d both be late for our second wedding;” Magnus said chuckling.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

A tall, middle aged man slipped unnoticed out of the front door of the New York Institute. He was glamoured to avoid the attention of any mundanes who might be about in the dark, early morning hour. Ezra Highsmith moved with a quick, graceful step toward the nearest subway station and disappeared from view down the steep station steps.

A short while later saw the Inquisitor entering the ruined Renwick’s Hospital on Roosevelt Island. A small, cruel smile played on his lips as he glanced around the abandoned building. Most of the roof was missing which left the interior open to the elements and badly damaged. Despite it being considered of historical interest, nothing much had been done to preserve the old asylum. Highsmith could see why Valentine had chosen it as a place to secure Jocelyn Fairchild all those years ago….

Valentine Morgenstern who might have been head of the Clave now if he hadn’t been so rash and impatient. Morgenstern had had some of the right ideas, at least as far as downworlders were concerned, and Ezra would have had no problems working with him, if his bid for power had been successful; but the Inquisitor was too cautious a man to declare his loyalties openly until he saw which way the wind blew. He knew how to keep his own counsel and bide his time until conditions were right, and he believed that time had come. 

A look of irritation crossed the Inquisitor's face as he thought about his reason for his being here at the crack of dawn. He had not intended to meet with Dredd face-to-face, but the warlock insisted. Highsmith detested the man and all he stood for, but sometimes you had to use deplorable methods to win a war. The time would come soon enough when Baron Dredd and all his ilk would feel the heavy hand of shadowhunter justice. 

The sky began to lighten allowing more of the interior of the ruined asylum to be seen. It was certainly dismal and haunted enough to be a suitable venue for this meeting. Highsmith was not usually given to flights of fancy, but a cold shiver ran unbidden down his spine. An eerie, gray-green swirling light on the stone wall caught the Inquisitor’s attention. His 'guest' was arriving. He moved closer to the light as it grew in size and intensity. Out of the centre stepped a tall, thin man followed by a small, delicate woman. 

A frown marred the Inquisitor’s face as he looked at his two visitors. Dredd he’d expected, but the girl was an unwelcome surprise. “How dare you bring someone else to this meeting;” He snarled, glaring at the man who was dusting off his black frock coat with the utmost unconcern.

“Y'all calm yourself Inquisitor;” Baron Dredd said in a slow southern drawl; “She's my apprentice and can be trusted implicitly. We will need her particular skills to carry out your plan;”

Ezra eyed the girl suspiciously, not reassured at all by the warlock's words. She had a light brown complexion, delicate features, and dark eyes that flashed with power and passion; full red lips smiled slightly as she said; "Inquisitor, I'm Madeline Shroud;" and dipped her head as if waiting to hear his pleasure.

Cold and unemotional as Ezra usually was, he found himself momentarily entranced by her beauty, until he saw the flash of a snake's tongue, her particular warlock's mark and he shivered slightly. "It will cost you dearly Baron if you are wrong about this;" was all he said, before beckoning the two closer and beginning to outline his plans in detail, as a watery sun tried unsuccessfully to lighten the intense gloom of the abandoned asylum.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

A crowd had gathered in the sanctuary of the New York Institute. The first notes of Pachelbel's Canon in D signaled the start of the ceremony and stilled the guests in their seats. Magnus at the front of the church turned to watch as Jace in a black tuxedo and Izzy in a high wasted crimson dress with a long, flowing skirt seemed to glide up the aisle. They were followed shortly by Aidan and Morag in similar attire.

Once both couples had joined Magnus at the front of the church, the warlock began to descend the aisle to meet Alec in the centre of the sanctuary and clasping each other tightly by the hand they made their way back to the front ready for the formal ceremony to begin.

Alec found he was much calmer than he had expected, despite the crowd. The exchange of vows and rings went off without a hitch. The private, intimate ceremony that he and Magnus had  
had the evening before was more meaningful and real to him than this larger, more formal one could ever be. Alec was married in all the ways that meant the most to him already, this was merely allowing the rest of the Clave and downworld to catch up. 

Magnus and Alec enjoyed the reception, especially their first dance. Alec allowed himself to drift away in Magnus' arms as though they were the only two people in the room. He knew without a doubt that Magnus was his present, his future, his everything, and could see the same conviction in his lover's eyes. 

Magnus, who loved a party, watched Alec carefully during the reception, and the minute he saw pleasure and excitement replaced by fatigue in his husband's face, he whisked them back to the loft for a quiet, intimate and relaxing wedding night. Tomorrow they would portal to Chicago and board the train to New Orleans.

Once Alec and Magnus had left the reception, Jace made a point of tracking down Aidan Briosag. He was relieved that the wedding had gone down without any incidents, but was still uneasy in his mind. His distrust of the Inquisitor could not be dispelled so easily. Jace found the High Warlock of Edinburgh sitting by himself in a corner of the room, watching the festivities.

"Everything went very well I thought;" Aidan said eying Jace closely; "And yet you don't seem pleased, care to share?"

"Everything did go well, and I am pleased for Alec and Magnus, but I can't quite shake the feeling that something isn't right. I've learned to trust my instincts and they are telling me that my brother is in danger." Jace said in a serious voice.

"Morag and I will be staying in New York for a few more days, if you need us, we'll be there." 

"Thanks Aidan, The Inquisitor and the rest of the Clave will be returning to Idris tomorrow. I am probably just being paranoid." Jace said as he turned to join Izzy and Clary at their table.


	7. Chapter 7

The following afternoon saw Alec and Magnus boarding 'The City of New Orleans' a historic Pullman style train that would take them overnight to New Orleans. Alec was in awe as he entered the bedroom that Magnus had reserved for them. The beautiful, carved, dark wood paneling wrapped up the walls and onto the ceiling cocooning the bed in old world warmth and luxury. The bed itself was almost the width of the room leaving only two small shelves on either side with lantern style lights shining on the wall just above them. 

"You like it, love?" Magnus asked smiling softly at the look on Alec's face.

"It's amazing;" Alec responded reaching up to give Magnus a sweet chaste kiss. Unsurprisingly he felt the warlock's arms tighten around him and the kiss deepen into something more passionate and needy.

A sudden knock on the door broke them apart. "Hold that thought;" Magnus said grinning wickedly at Alec before turning away to open the door.

"May I see your tickets sir?" a respectful voice asked from the hallway.

"Of course;" Magnus replied and pulled two railway tickets from his jacket pocket.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your trip;" The conductor said as he handed the tickets back to Magnus.

"I intend to!" Magnus said smiling as he closed and locked the door before turning back to Alec. "Now, where were we...."

A couple of hours later found Alec laying in Magnus' arms enjoying the rhythmic rocking of the moving train. They had made love, taking their time to explore and enjoy each other thoroughly. 

"Shall we get dressed and go to the lounge car for some drinks before dinner? Magnus asked sounding relaxed and a bit sleepy from their recent activities.

"Sounds good;" Alec said, interested in seeing more of the historic train.

They dressed quickly, both wearing suits in accordance with the dress code required. Magnus in black with a bright purple silk shirt to add the splash of colour he craved, and Alec in dark navy that deepened the blue of his eyes and a classic, crisp white shirt. They made their way through the train to the lounge car, Alec admired the beautiful dark paneling and art deco style of the room. Comfortable arm chairs in subtle colours of cream and blue lined the walls with small round glass and chrome tables sparkling next to them.

The lounge car was busy with a crowd of happy, excited passengers but Magnus and Alec managed to find seats and were soon enjoying champagne as the train continued south toward their final destination.

"So, what will we be doing when we get to New Orleans?" Alec asked Magnus. He had left the planning of their honeymoon entirely in the warlock's hands partly because Magnus had been there before, and partly because he had been busy getting ready for the Clave conference that had preceded their wedding.

"I've booked us into the Bourbon Orleans Hotel near Jackson Square in the heart of the French Quarter." Magnus replied smiling as happy memories seemed to sweep over him. "The hotel actually began its life as the Orleans Ballroom and Theatre. It was converted into a convent and orphanage in the 1800's and is now one of the top most haunted hotels in the French Quarter."  
"Oh great;" said Alec with a slight shiver. "Don't you think I had enough of ghostly activities in Edinburgh?" He asked softly, remembering the haunting sound of bagpipes coming from below the great castle. 

"Not a bit, my dear, the ghosts of New Orleans are in a league of their own;" Magnus said with a grin. "At the Bourbon Orleans, guests have heard the sound of children echoing in the hallways;" Magnus said with a grin; "And a rather frisky pirate that..." 

"Okay, okay, I get it..." Alec sputtered blushing slightly.

Magnus loved that pink flush on Alec's cheek, though he didn't see it quite as often as he had when they first began dating. He placed his hand over Alec's on the table top and gave it a comforting squeeze enjoying the soft smile that flitted across Alec's lips in response to his husband's affection. 

They continued to chat quietly about New Orleans until Alec's attention was caught by a woman at the far end of the lounge car. She was dressed in a stunning red suit, but it was her face that drew Alec's gaze. She was beautiful with warm, light brown skin, full red lips and eyes so dark they were almost black. Alec was not usually moved by feminine beauty, but he noticed her. As she caught his eye, a cruel smile flitted across her face and just for a moment he thought he saw the flick of a snake's tongue. Alec turned to Magnus trying to get his attention and point the woman out, but when he looked back, she was gone. 

"Alec darling, are you alright?" Magnus asked concern in his voice. He had noticed the slight shiver that ran down Alec's spine and the draining of colour from his delicate porcelain skin.

"F-fine Magnus, maybe we should head to the dining car now, if you're ready."

"Yes, I am rather hungry;" Magnus said rising from his chair and moving through the lounge car with Alec right behind him. The dining car was yet another beautifully appointed, restored Pullman rail car. The tables were covered in crisp white cloth and the service was impeccable.

As they lingered over dinner, Magnus said; "We'll be arriving in New Orleans just in time for Mardi Gras;"

"Mardi Gras?"

Magnus smiled, ask Alec anything about weapons, demons, and shadowhunter history and he was a font of information, but mundane history and culture had not been considered a particularly important part of his curriculum. "Mardi Gras is an annual carnival celebrated in New Orleans just before the Catholic season of Lent. It has always been marked by flamboyant parades, balls and partying."

"So, right up your alley, then;" Alec said grinning.

"Pretty much;" Magnus laughed.

"When were you there last?" Alec asked.

"It was in the early 30's;" Manus replied and his eyes got that far away dreamy look they sometimes did when recounting past times...

_New York 1932...._

_It was the Great Depression and times were tough for everyone, even the High Warlock of Brooklyn was finding there were fewer calls on his time and talents. Financially he was not concerned, but he was bored, and Magnus hated to be bored. That morning he had risen late, his last client had been several days ago and there was nothing on his calendar. With a disgruntled sigh, he slumped on the couch with his coffee and contemplated another long, slow day._

_Suddenly he remembered the fire message that had arrived about a week ago and had been thrown carelessly on the pile of mail and magazines on his coffee table. The announcement of a Coven meeting did not usually stir much enthusiasm in Magnus. It was a mark of how bored he was that it suddenly seemed like the most important and interesting thing in the world. Digging frantically through the mess, he finally laid hands on the parchment. The Coven meeting was being held in New Orleans and would coincide with Mardi Gras... perfect._

_Magnus soon found himself in the French Quarter, enjoying the warm weather, sunshine and, perhaps most of all, the change of scene. It was even worth sitting through some of those interminable Coven meetings. That afternoon the appointment of a new High Warlock of New Orleans would be confirmed and Magnus had to admit to a certain curiosity over who the candidate was. The last time he had been in New Orleans, Marie LaVeau had been VooDoo Queen and he remembered those exciting, colourful times quite fondly._

_The head of the Coven brought the meeting to order and proceeded to announce the name of the new candidate, Cally LaMort. So another VooDoo Queen Magnus thought smiling as he strained to see the small, almost fragile looking figure make her way to the dais at the front of the room. As she turned around to face the crowd, Magnus gasped, despite her short , delicate stature, she radiated a strong presence and seemed to command the room without effort. She was dressed in vibrant colours of red, orange and yellow like a firebird amid a flock of mostly black crows._

_There was a sudden hush as the Coven head announced the appointment and asked, in a manner reminiscent of a mundane minister, whether anyone knew of an impediment or challenge to the candidate. And, like the congregation at a wedding, the crowd held its breath, not really expecting a response, but still uneasy. Then just as the Coven head began to say the ancient words that would seal the appointment, a harsh, voice challenged the candidate to a duel for the position. Baron Dredd, a powerful, old warlock swept onto the dais, his long black robe billowing out behind him and in his hand a black ebony staff topped by a silver skull._

_Magnus frowned, he knew Baron Dredd and could not imagine a less suitable candidate for High Warlock. Still, the challenge had been issued and all he could do now was hope that the girl was powerful, and experienced enough to beat the old devil. The Head of the Coven created a clear dome over the combatants so their magic could not injure those observing the duel, and then gave the signal to begin._

_Magnus watched in awe as the girl held her own and gave the Baron a run for his money. But as the duel progressed with neither combatant able to gain significant advantage over the other, something began to worry at the back of Magnus' mind, something that should not be there..._


	8. Chapter 8

New Orleans 1932....

_Magnus gasped in shock as his mind finally presented him with the truth. He had seen the Baron's staff before, in someone else's hand. The ebony staff with the silver skull had once been offered to Magnus, by his father, Asmodeus, Prince of Hell. Magnus had refused it knowing that gifts from his sire came at a terrible price. He also knew that having such a gift was against Coven rules and to use it in a duel would automatically disqualify the combatant._

_Magnus rose to his feet, and summoning his enormous power sent a wall of blue light piercing through the dome, effectively separating the combatants. A second flash of blue wrenched the staff from Baron Dredd's hand and held it suspended in the air just out of the warlock's grasp._

_"Magnus Bane!" the Head of Coven roared; "How dare you interrupt these proceedings!"_

_that time, Magnus had reached the dais and turned to face the Head of Coven; "I dare because I know Baron Dredd has invalidated his claim by using a forbidden object, the staff of Asmodeus;"_

_A great gasp and murmur rose from the crowd but no one challenged the veracity of Magnus' claim. Before any more could be done, however, the Baron opened a small portal and escaped the scene screaming curses at Magnus for his interference. Magnus turned to the Head of the Coven and said; "I had best return this item to its rightful owner;" and the staff promptly vanished in a puff of blue smoke. The confirmation of Cally LaMort as High Warlock of New Orleans proceeded without further incident._

Present...

As Magnus finished his story, he smiled at the look of intense concentration on Alec's face. They had come such a long way from the days when Magnus kept his past a closely guarded secret. He couldn't really imagine not sharing that part of himself with Alec any longer, and he was rewarded by Alec's answering smile, though it was tinged with a bit of concern.

"What happened to Baron Dredd? We aren't going to run into him in New Orleans, out to revenge himself on you, are we?"

Magnus chuckled; "No, I don't think so, it was such a long time ago and I have heard that he stays at his shack on the bayou now and is rarely seen in the French Quarter. Besides, it's not like I can't defend myself should the need arise;"

"Well, just understand that I will be watching your back, no matter how good you are at defending yourself;" Alec responded fiercely.

"Sayang, please don't worry, this is our honeymoon and I want to show you all the interesting and exotic things New Orleans has to offer. We are going to have the most wonderful time." Magnus said leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on Alec's lips. They continued to chat leisurely about New Orleans and their plans for the future until the meal and wine were finished.

At last Magnus pulled a tired, relaxed Alec to his feet and they headed back to their room for the night. As they entered, Alec noticed that Magnus had had a bottle of champagne delivered and it was chilling in a bucket of ice next to two crystal flutes. 

A few hours later Alec lay awake beside a peacefully sleeping Magnus listening to the rhythmic sound of the train as it continued to head south into the dark night. He still marvelled at times that a man as confident, dynamic and beautiful as Magnus could love him, but he no longer doubted it was so. Somehow they completed each other and smiling softly at the thought Alec drifted off to sleep...

_He heard the harsh sound of sobs ripped from someone who never cries.... Izzy! He tried to open his eyes, find out what could have wrung that sound from one of the strongest, fiercest people he knew. He felt the touch of a hand, damp with tears, on his cold cheek, but still his eyes would not open._

_"Come away Izzy, there is nothing more to be done here, they are waiting to start the ceremony;" said a quiet voice, hoarse with emotion, Jace's voice._

_"No! It's not fair, I can't lose another brother, not after Max, I can't, I can't..."_

_"We are the only ones left now Iz, we have to be strong for each other;" Jace said softly; "It's what Alec would have wanted;"_

_Their voices began to grow softer, fading away as Alec tried desperately to open his eyes, to call them back; "I'm not dead, I'm not dead....."_

_Suddenly he felt himself being lifted, and a strange voice saying; "Time to start the funeral ceremony, the family has gathered and the pyre is ready._ "

_"No, it's a mistake! Can't you see I'm alive...Magnus! Magnus tell them I'm alive..."_

Alec sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath as he tried to slow his heart rate, tried to convince his panicked body that it had been just a dream, a silly dream. He and Magnus were heading to New Orleans on their honeymoon and everything was good. 

After making sure that Magnus was still peacefully sleeping, he slid out of bed and got himself a glass of water. Still too rattled to think about sleep, he sat down in a chair near the bed and pushed the window blind up a bit so he could watch the dark night slide by. He let his mind be lulled by the motion of the train and when he was, at last, struggling to keep his eyes open, he slipped back into bed with Magnus, curving into his lover's warm body.

Alec awoke to the sound of Magnus calling his name and the smell of fresh coffee. "You're up early;" he yawned struggling to sit and take his coffee from Magnus. 

"I've been up for a while, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. It will be awhile before we reach New Orleans, so we should get something to eat and then go to the observation car;"

"Sounds like a plan;" Alec responded as he sipped his coffee gratefully. He was looking forward to seeing some of the country side and shaking off the last vestiges of his disturbing dream. He dressed quickly and was soon on his way to the dining car with Magnus.

It was mid afternoon when Alec and Magnus disembarked from the train and caught a cab to the Bourbon Orleans Hotel. Alec was impressed by the grand lobby with its soaring ceilings, huge arched windows and glittering chandeliers. The suite Magnus had reserved for them was a unique sitting room with a loft bedroom accessed by steep iron stairs. The room was decorated in warm shades of red, brown and gold, the furniture overstuffed and comfortable rather than stiff and formal. 

"You like it my love?" Magnus asked after the porter had delivered their luggage and retired.

"It's perfect;" Alec said smiling at the pleased look on his husband's face. "What do you say we leave the unpacking for later and go explore the Quarter, maybe pick out some place to have dinner and listen to some jazz?"

"You read my mind;" Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand and heading back out to the street. The architecture of the French Quarter reflected its Spanish colonial roots, flat tiled roofs and stucco walls painted in pastel hues; elaborate ironwork balconies and galleries that looked like black lace against the light coloured buildings. It was like stepping into another time. The street was bustling with sightseers and artists. Music could be heard floating out from open doorways and the delicious smells of Creole cooking lingered in the still air. 

They walked up to Jackson Square, enjoying the sights and sounds of the amazing old city. "Mardis Gras has started, and tonight the VooDoo Queen will dance in Congo Square, I thought we could head over later and watch." Magnus said.

Alec nodded in agreement as they continued to walk through the French Quarter. A strange procession coming towards them, caught Alec's attention. He could see several musicians and other people walking down the centre of the street followed by a large black, horse drawn carriage. The music being played was quite mournful and not like the lively jazz sounds they had heard earlier.

Seeing the confusion on Alec's face, Magnus said; "Its a jazz funeral. The carriage at the back is actually a hearse. Once the body is interred, friends and family say their final goodbyes and the music becomes more upbeat. There is even dancing to celebrate the life of the deceased. It used to be that jazz funerals were done to mark the passing of jazz musicians, but now they are also given to young people who have died tragically. "

A slight shiver ran down Alec spine as he remembered his dream, the trappings may have been different than in the shadowhunter world, but it was still a funeral.


	9. Chapter 9

After a leisurely dinner at one of the many Creole restaurants in the French Quarter, Magnus and Alec made their way toward Congo Square, stopping first to wander through the maze of mausoleums that made up the St Louis Cemetery 1. Magnus told Alec that this particular 'City of the dead' had tombs dating back to the late 1700's, and Alec was fascinated by the variety of tombs, some quite elaborate with intricate moulded cornices and pilasters. 

As they wandered among the graves, Magnus finally came to a stop in front of one relatively plain, white stucco mausoleum. Alec noticed a strange array of flowers and trinkets laying at the base of the tomb.

"This is the last resting place of one of the most interesting and colourful High Warlocks of New Orleans, Marie LaVeau." Magnus said.

"How did she die?" Alec asked.

"Warlocks are immortal, but not invincible as you know. According to mundane reports of the time she died of 'natural causes' in 1881. When I first heard about it, I thought she might have decided to start a new life elsewhere, a change of scene is necessary once in a while, or you get stale, atrophy. Time passed and I heard nothing more about Marie which surprised me. She was such a flamboyant personality, she would have made a splash wherever she settled. I made some inquires and found I'd been wrong in my assumptions, though no one was willing to talk about how it happened, except to say they suspected Baron Dredd may have been involved." Magnus shook his head looking regretfully at the small white tomb; "Marie LaVeau was an extraordinary VooDoo Queen, the mundanes still come to visit her grave. You see the red x's that mark the tomb?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, what's that all about?" Alec responded.

"There are those who still believe that Marie LaVeau will grant you a wish if you mark an x, turn three times, knock on the tomb and leave an offering." Magnus said smiling; "So if you have any unfulfilled wishes, now might be a good time to mention them."

Alec laughed softly; "I think I already have my heart's desire;" He said as he pulled Magnus into a tight hug and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

They continued walking through the historic graveyard, stopping occasionally to look at the more interesting tombs. Alec was disturbed by this second reference to Baron Dredd, though he did his best to hide it from Magnus. There weren't too many warlock's more powerful than his husband, but it never hurt to have someone watching your back, and that was something Alec was really good at.

"It's time we started to head over to Congo Square, we don't want to miss the dancing;" Magnus said at last. 

"Ok;" Alec replied not sorry to be leaving the cemetery now that the darkness was making it harder to see the path in front of them. "Do you know the way back to the entrance?" 

Magnus chuckled in response and then lifting his hand palm up, he allowed a bright blue flame of magic to appear; "This way, darling;" 

A short while later they were approaching Congo Square joining the crowd of brightly clothed people that had already begun to assemble. The night air was soft and warm, and Alec could sense the barely contained excitement of the crowd as they waited for the VooDoo Queen to begin the dance. He felt like he had taken a step back in time to the early 1800's when slaves had been permitted to gather, once a week to practise their religion, dance and drum. There were musician with traditional African instruments quillpipes, bamboulas, and marimbas. All around the perimeter of the cobblestone square stood tall, unlit torches and the gentle breeze carried the sounds of the crowd as they laughed and greeted each other.

Magnus led them to a spot near the top edge of the square. "We'll have a good view from here;" He said smiling as he saw the look of rapt attention on Alec's face. Sometimes he forgot how interested Alexander was in history, and he made a promise to himself that he would make more time for travel in their busy schedules, if for no other reason than to see that look on his husband's beautiful face. 

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd, the drums began a slow steady beat and the torches started to light up one after the other in a relay reminiscent of the old signal fires that warned of an approaching enemy, before the days of instant communication. Once all the torches were lit and the square was bathed in light from their dancing flames, a cry went up from the crowd, calling for the Queen. Just as quickly as it went up, the cry receded into hushed silence as a small, slender woman stepped into the center of the square.

She was dressed in a long, multilayered skirt in shades of red, orange and gold. Above that, a loose white blouse slipped off her light brown shoulders cinched by a black lace corset. The long curly dark hair which cascaded down her back was held off her face by a bright red patterned scarf. Heavy gold jewelry flashed around her neck and wrists as she raised her arms to silence the crowd. She may have only been a few inches over 5' tall, but in the centre of the square, commanding the large crowd, her presence was palpable, as if she held all the power of past VooDoo Queens in the palm of her hands. Cally LaMort turned in a slow, sensual circle as she surveyed the crowds on all sides of the square. Her eyes flashed from black to gold and back again as something began to move and undulate around her body, a large golden cobra, fan extended slid gracefully around her body as she swayed.

Alec could hear gasps from the crowd as the great snake made his way slowly up the VooDoo Queen's body until its upper coils were around her slender neck and its hooded head was at eye level. It seemed to hiss then as if speaking to the girl and she laughed softly in reply before stroking the reptile's cold skin. Then her voice rang out in rich, full tones surprising for so slight a figure; "Zombie has told me what you wish. It is now as always, the Calinda!" And with that she began to move to the sound of the drums. The snake continued upward and disappeared into her long dark hair like an elaborate golden ribbon.

After dancing for a few minutes alone with all eyes focused on her sensual movement, she cried out again to the crowd; "Join me!" As if they were waiting expressly for that invitation, men and women started separating from the remaining onlookers and joining the VooDoo Queen in her dance. Voices too were raised to sing or cheer according to how the person was moved. It was a festival of fire light, music, and dance, and Alec was entranced.

As the celebration continued, the VooDoo Queen danced near the place where Alec and Magnus were standing, catching the warlock's eye, a large smile spread across her full red lips. She leaned in and whispered into Magnus' ear; "Meet me at the Old Absinthe House after the show cher, tell them to take you to the Queen's table;" She winked at Magnus as she danced away.

"What was that all about, should I be worried?" Alec asked though there was no real sting in his words. There had been a time when Alec's insecurity would have led to a jealous outburst, but he and Magnus had laid those demons to rest and he knew what they shared was not at risk.

"The VooDoo Queen would like the pleasure of our company at the Old Absinthe House after the dancing;" Magnus replied smiling at Alec. "And no you should never be worried my gorgeous husband, I have eyes only for you. I first met Cally when she was challenged by Baron Dredd and we've stayed friends ever since. She's fun and as feisty as Isabelle, I think you'll like her;"

"Not too similar to Izzy, I hope;" Alec said with a grin; "I want to spend lots of time alone with you on this trip, not at an endless series of parties;"

"I like the sound of that too;" Magnus said pulling Alec closer and kissing him lightly on the lips. "If we head over to the Old Absinthe House now, we won't get caught in the crush leaving Congo Square once the dancing is finished."

The Old Absinthe House in the heart of the French Quarter was bustling when Magnus and Alec arrived. The distinctive chartreuse shutters opened onto the street letting the sounds of music and laughter float out on the evening breeze. As they stepped inside, a man approached them and Magnus asked for the Queen's table. Soon they were seated at a large corner table that provided an excellent view of the whole establishment. 

"I'll get us something to drink while we wait;" Alec said rising and making his way through the crowd to the copper topped bar. As he grabbed their drinks and turned ready to go back to Magnus, he almost ran into a woman standing very close behind him. Her hand shot out to steady him and he felt her long, blood red finger nails scratch his arm. 

"Careful cher;" She murmured; "You want to enjoy the time you have left;"

Alec stared in shock, whether it was because of her strange words, or the fact that he recognized her as the woman he'd see on the train, he wasn't entirely sure. Before he could collect himself, however, she disappeared into the crowd and there was nothing to be done but return to Magnus, and try to shake off the eerie feeling the encounter had produced on him.  
The VooDoo Queen joined them, a short while later, and they spent an enjoyable evening, Magnus and Cally reminiscing about previous experiences in New Orleans. As Magnus had predicted, Cally LaMort reminded Alec a lot of his sister Izzy. She was bright, engaging and fearless. 

In the early morning hours, Magnus and Alec found their way back to their room at the Bourbon Orleans Hotel, too tired to do more than drop into bed curled up in each other's arms. Magnus was never sure what it was that woke him up that morning. He just knew that something was terribly wrong. He sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath, his hand reached out instinctively to grasp Alec. That was when he his world shattered. Alec was laying beside him, his skin cold to the touch, his blue eyes open but lifeless. Alec was dead and a cry rent the calm air of the hotel that was sadder and more haunted than any ghost could produce....


	10. Chapter 10

Jace tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep. The dull ache radiating from the parabatai rune on his left arm was what woke him with a start in the early morning hours. How could this be? Alec was with Magnus on their honeymoon, nothing could have gone wrong, could it? He grabbed his cell phone from the night table beside his bed and hit the speed dial button for Alec, cursing the time it took for the connection to be made, and then the endless ringing until it clicked over to voice mail. He ended the call and dialed again, finally on the third attempt, a very strained sounding Magnus answered.

"Magnus! Where is Alec, is he okay?" Jace asked, his voice laced with concern and something almost like panic.

"N-no he's d-dead;" Magnus said voice cracking as he tried to form the words that his mind still wanted to reject as impossible.

"What do you mean dead! What the hell happened?" 

"I-I don't know, he was fine when we went to bed and I woke up to find him dead this morning;" the warlock sobbed. 

"Magnus, just stay put, I'm going to get Morag and be with you as soon as I can;" When Magnus didn't respond, Jace ended the call and sent a fire message to Morag before throwing his clothes on and leaving a note for Izzy to say he had been called away and would be in touch later. He could not bear the idea of telling Isabelle that another of her brother's was dead, not after Max. Jace would wait, at least until he knew more.

Ten minutes later, Jace was standing in the garden of the New York Institute waiting for Morag Nightshade to arrive. He was dressed in sadowhunter gear and his calm, outward appearance belied the tumultuous thoughts and feelings that raged inside him. How could Alec, his parabatai, his brother, be dead? This could not be happening. The persistent aching of his parabatai rune prevented him, however, from completely denying that anything was wrong. He began to pace as he waited for Morag, what was taking her so long, hadn't he been clear this was an emergency? 

Jace whorled around when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Aidan Briosag and Morag Nightshade had arrived, their faces clearly expressing the concern they felt at the sudden turn of events. Although Jace had apprized them of everything Magnus had said, none of the three could really believe that Alec was dead.

"I'll open a portal;" Aidan said quietly; "Then we'll get to the bottom of this;"

Jace nodded unable to trust his own voice. As soon as the portal shimmered into existence, he stepped forward knowing he had to get to Alec, praying it really wasn't too late. The first thing he saw as the hotel room snapped into focus was Magnus on the bed, rocking Alec's limp form in his arms, tears streaming down the warlock's pale face. It was like a punch to the stomach, seeing that image, and brought home to Jace that Alec might really be dead. How had it happened, this was not a battle scene? Alec and Jace were warriors, bonded fighters who accepted that death could come suddenly, violently... but this...

Aidan stepped around Jace's frozen from and pulled Magnus gently away from Alec so Morag could examine the shadowhunter. "Magnus;" he said softly; "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I-I don't know;" Magnus sobbed; "He was f-fine when we went to bed last night;" 

Aidan put his arm around Magnus and looked over at Morag questioningly. It was disturbing to see the powerful, confident Magnus Bane looking so lost, so shattered, and there was nothing he could say or do that would make the slightest difference.

Sighing softly the healer said; "I can't find anything physically wrong with him, which leaves magic the only possible explanation. I sense some residual energy, but not enough to tell me what the spell was, or who cast it;" Morag knew there was nothing that could be done, it was too late, and re-animation spells were an option no one in their right mind would consider.

"Magnus!" Jace growled; "What the hell happened, you have to know something!" he stepped menacingly toward the warlock, stopping only when Aidan stepped between them.

"Jace, this isn't helping, you can't for a minute believe Magnus would have done anything to hurt Alec!" He waited for a few moments not sure which was worse, Jace's aggression or Magnus' passivity in the face of it.

At last, the anger seemed to drain out of the shadowhunter; "Of course I don't, I just can't believe this is real, that Alec is gone. What am I going to tell Izzy? I'm his parabatai, I should have been there to protect him..." Jace stopped, struggling to gain control.

Aidan put a comforting hand on Jace's shoulder; "This isn't your fault, but there will need to be an investigation. I can let the High Warlock of New Orleans know what's happened, but you will have to inform the Clave."

While the other two were talking, Magnus moved back to his earlier position near Alec's body. Nothing else seemed real or important to him. Morag bit back a sob as she watched him take Alec into his arms again and gently stroke his face.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

It felt like years but was in fact only a few short hours later that Jace was holding a distraught Izzy in his arms while she railed against whatever power had decreed she lose another brother.

"How could this happen?" She demanded as if Jace should have all the answers.

"I don't know Iz;" He said softly; "They believe magic was used to kill Alec, and as Magnus was the only one with him when he died, he's been arrested and charged with murder;" This latest development had added another layer of shock to an already horrendous day.

"You don't believe that!" Isabelle said harshly, pushing Jace back to search his eyes for the truth.

"No, of course not! I know Magnus loved Alec. I just wish we could find some evidense of what really happened."

"We have to Jace, or else Magnus might be convicted and the Accords will be in ruins! Alec would never forgive us if we didn't do everything we could to save Magnus;" Izzy cried.

"I know Iz, and we will, I promise;" He said pulling her into a tight hug; "I won't rest until we know what really happened and the right person is convicted." 

"he or she won't live to stand trial!" Izzy snarled, and Jace, looking at her angry, anguished face, believed her.

A moment later the library door opened and Maryse Lightwood strode into the room. Jace didn't think he had ever seen her look more grim. 

"Good, you're both here;" she said briskly; "We must be ready to leave for New Orleans in an hour. Helen and Aline will be coming here to manage the Institute until the trial is over, and your brother has been taken back to Idris and laid to rest next to M-max;"

Only in the slight stumble over Max's name and in the abnormal brightness of her blue eyes could Jace read the devastating effect of Alec's death on their mother. He reached out to her in a gesture of comfort, but stopped when she closed her eyes and gave the briefest shake of her head.

"There will be a lot for us to do when we get there. The Clave is already talking to the Coven about procedures for this unprecedented trial. I need to be sure there is no attempt to sweep this outrage under the carpet, to make sure my son is aveng...."

"Mother! Izzy cried startling them both; "You can't believe Magnus had anything to do with Alec's death!"

"Isabelle, control yourself;" Maryse said sternly; "I don't know what part that warlock played in my son's death, but I do know that but for Magnus Bane, Alexander would be alive today." And with that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the room leaving a stunned Jace and Izzy behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

The slim figure of a girl moved gracefully down to the end of a rather decrepit looking wharf far from the bustling, brightly coloured waterfront areas preferred by the tourists. She stepped carefully into the small open boat that was waiting for her there and, once she had settled herself on the middle seat, nodded to the elderly man at the back giving him permission to begin the journey.

As the city began to recede, replaced by the sights and sounds of the bayou, Madeline Shroud smiled to herself. This would be her last trip to Baron Dredd's godforsaken shack. Her years of servitude were finally over, not that it had been all bad, she had certainly learned a lot, but freedom beckoned, and now she would be able to concentrate on her own plans. The smile on Madeline's beautiful face grew as she thought about her future. She would visit exotic places, learn new things and, when she was ready, come back to challenge Baron Dredd for the position of High Warlock of New Orleans. The Big Easy would be hers.

It had surprised Madeline a little that Dredd took the news of her departure quite calmly. He had even been gracious enough to wish her well in her future endeavours. She had expected him to be angry, insist that she stay until he had a replacement, but all he had asked of her was this one last task, take care of the shadowhunter. It had been easily done, no challenge at all really.

The hoarse cry of carrion birds rent the air bringing Madeline back to an awareness of her surroundings. She glanced up to see the stark, black branches of a dead tree silhouetted against the dramatic blue gray of the stormy sky. On many of the branches sat large black vultures, motionless, waiting for the scent of death to spread their giant wings and raise their clumsy bodies into the air. Madeline shivered slightly, the vulture tree was the first indication that they were close to Baron Dredd's shack now. 

The boat made its way slowly through the dark green water, choked in certain areas by the rank vegetation that thrived in a swamp. The trees were thicker blocking out what little light filtered in from the overcast sky. Madeline heard the sound of something large slither into the water from the muddy bank, an alligator no doubt, but not 'the' alligator, not Dredd's demon, Sinistre. 

Madeline shuddered as she thought about the demon, large, deadly, shaped like a huge gator, that Baron Dredd kept at his beck and call. She had only seen it twice in all her years as Dredd's apprentice, when the warlock had summoned it to do his bidding. Powerful dark magic was required to bind a demon of that strength, and the slightest mistake would see the summoner a victim of the demon's wrath. 

The Baron's shack was in view now, set amid the trees at the edge of the water, its gray, weathered wood seemed to blend into the surroundings. The dwelling was accessed by a small dock and when the boat had been brought along side, Madeline carefully stepped out. Baron Dredd stood in the doorway of the shack, his tall, thin body leaning casually against the door frame. 

"Madeline, my dear, I've been expecting you;" He said a slow smile spreading over his face; "I hope you have good news for me?"

"It went perfectly, the shadowhunter has been poisoned and Bane arrested;" Madeline replied; "Tensions between the Clave and the Coven are at an all time high as they wrangle over how to deal with the situation;" She was unexpectedly gratified by the look of approval she received from the usually stoic Dredd.

"Come inside and let's have a drink to celebrate the success of your mission, and the end of your apprenticeship, my dear;" Baron Dredd said stepping aside to allow her to enter his shack.

The opulence of the interior was a total contrast to the ramshackle appearance of the exterior. Madeline moved inside, taking a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs. Once she was settled The Baron offered her a glass of Champagne. 

"I imagine you have a lot of wonderful plans for your future;" The Baron said raising his glass in a toast to his apprentice. "You were by far the most talented and easy to teach of all my apprentices, Madeline, and I will miss you;"

"Thank you;" the girl replied with a slight nod to the warlock. "Perhaps you could tell me why the Inquisitor was so anxious to be rid of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane?" The Baron had told her very little about the reason behind her mission, and she was frankly curious; but what she really wanted to ask Dredd, was what the Inquisitor had over him that he could command the Baron to do his bidding. Madeline had been with the warlock long enough to know better than to ask that question though.

"Let's just say the Inquisitor is not a fan of the Accords, and I believe his antipathy toward the Lightwood boy is a family matter;" The Baron said with a sly grin.

Madeline finished her drink and stood to leave. The Baron rose also and moved closer to give her a brief hug and peck on the cheek. "I will miss you Madeline, my new apprentice starts tomorrow, but I will miss you;"

They walked to the edge of the dock together, but before Madeline could step into the waiting boat, the Baron pushed her into the dark, still water, pounded his ebony staff once on the dock and cried; "Sinistre!"

The water around Madeline began to churn as the enormous alligator demon rose from the depths to claim her, turning the usually stagnant water red with her blood; her shriek cut off abruptly as his huge jaws snapped shut. Baron Dredd stood on the dock and laughed; "The last task of all my apprentices is to feed Sinistre and I do so appreciate the show;"

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

A short, portly man bustled along the dark corridor toward the cell that held his latest client. Algernon Nettle never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would be appointed advocate to Magnus Bane, the famous High Warlock of Brooklyn, in what was bound to be the most sensational trial ever held under the new Accords. He was practically salivating at the opportunity!

The bars of the cell were brilliant shafts of magical energy designed to contain even the most powerful of warlocks. The advocate was able to pass safely through thanks to the rune applied to his hand by the Coven head. He searched the cell, afraid for a moment that it was empty, but at last his eyes, adjusting to the gloom, spied his client sitting on the floor in the far corner, knees pulled up to his chest, head down. 

"Umm, ahhh, Warlock Bane?" He stammered; "I'm Algernon Nettle, you're Advocate, uhhh, you know assigned by the Coven to represent your interests;"

No sound came from the corner of the cell. Algernon frowned, uncertain how to proceed. He had heard that Magnus Bane was a little eccentric, but surely this was taking things too far, after all his life was at stake.

"I-it has been decided by the Clave and the Cove that you should be brought before a court that represents the interests of all involved. I as a member of the Coven will be your advocate." He said warming to his task as he thought about how high profile this event would be. "The Clave's Inquisitor will function as prosecutor. The Coven and Clave have agreed to Lucian Greymark as Judge. It was a terribly difficult decision as you must imagine, finding someone both sides could accept."

"GET OUT;" Was the only response his client made.

"Warlock Bane, I assure you, I have familiarized myself thoroughly with your case, and I believe we might be able to moderate the judgement against you if we plead temporary insan...."

"GET OUT;"

"But, you can't mean..."

"NOW!" Magical energy began to gather menacingly around Magnus' hands causing his advocate to backup hastily to the edge of the cell.

"T-this isn't in your best interests..." The rattled Nettle began but seeing the increase of power around his client clenched fists, he turned on his heel and ran leaving Magnus alone in the dark with his grief.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace and Isabelle stood in a small chapel off the main sanctuary of the Old Ursuline Convent in New Orleans. The Convent, one of the oldest buildings in the city, and one of the few remaining structures in the French colonial style, had been appropriated by the Coven to host the trial of Magnus Bane. In the chapel, called the Lazarus Room, the coffin containing Alexander Gideon Lightwood had been placed pending the outcome of the trial when the shadowhunter's family would be able to take him back to Idris for the funeral.

Alec lay in a coffin of clear bright magical energy that had been conjured by the VooDoo Queen to preserve the body for the duration of the trial. His face, calm and beautiful, looked as if he was merely sleeping. Jace had to resist the urge to reach over and try and wake him. A harsh sob from Isabelle pulled him back to reality, and he put his arms around her to try and do the impossible, console Izzy for the loss of another brother.

"Come away, there is nothing more to be done here. We should get back to the court room;" Jace said his voice hoarse from emotion; "We have to be strong for Magnus now, it's what Alec would want."

"It's not fair, I can't lose another brother, not after Max, I can't, I can't..." 

"I know it's not fair;" He whispered softly into her hair; "But if we don't get back and make sure that Magnus isn't blamed for this, Alec will never forgive us." Jace felt Izzy stiffen in his arms and a small sad smile played across his lips. This was the fierce, courageous girl he knew.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said as she squared her shoulders and taking a last look at Alec's still form she turned and headed for the door. Jace reached out to touch Alec softly on the cheek before he followed his sister out of the Lazarus Room. They had one last battle to fight for Alec, the battle to save Magnus.

As the young shadowhunters walked down the quiet corridor, Jace found himself once again aware of the dull throbbing of his parabatai rune. He looked down at his arm reluctant to see how much it had faded since he'd last looked at it. All the questions he had about his bond with Alec came flooding back. Should the rune still be hurting? Would it fade completely leaving no mark that he had ever been one of a pair of warriors? How could he go on alone? 

"Jace, are you alright?" Izzy asked, concern in her voice.

"Fine, Iz;" He replied as they came to a stop in front of the heavy wooden doors to the court room. He did not want to worry Izzy unnecessarily so he gave her his cockiest grin and said; "Ready to do battle?"

"You know it!" Isabelle replied her eyes flashing with determination.

From the moment they entered the room, it was obvious that things were not going smoothly. The trial itself had yet to begin and the tension in the room was palpable. The shadowhunters led by Inquisitor Highsmith seemed determined to view every issue or request raised by the coven as suspicious and unreasonable, which led the coven to argue the point as fiercely as if life depended on it. Luke, sitting as judge found himself in the unenviable position of trying to prevent the proceedings from devolving into a pitched battle. 

Jace and Izzy slipped quietly into the back of the room and were soon joined Aidan Briosag.

"So what are they bickering about today?" asked Izzy.

Aidan grinned at her; "Who gets to make opening arguments first, I believe;" He said rolling his eyes.

As the others talked quietly, Jace scanned the room looking for familiar faces in the crowd of shadowhunters and downworlders assembled for the trial. At last his eye fell on the person he hadn't realized he'd been looking for, Robert Lightwood his adopted father. He had seen Robert briefly at Alec and Magnus' wedding but they hadn't really talked. Robert had been estranged from the family for a number of years now due to his unwillingness to accept Alec's sexual orientation, and the bitterness he felt at losing the Inquisitor's position to Ezra Highsmith. Jace found himself watching Robert carefully, studying the tiniest changes in expression, trying to decide if he should talk to him. Robert was the only one he knew who had lost a parabatai, and would know what that felt like.

At that moment Robert looked up from the document he'd been scanning and looked directly at Jace and just for an instance the stoic expression he'd been wearing softened to one of sadness and sympathy. It was enough to help Jace in making the decision to talk to Robert at the first opportunity, but before he could make a move in that direction, a sharp elbow to the ribs from Izzy called his attention back to the group he was with. An exotic young woman with long, black curly hair had joined them and Aidan introduced her as Cally LaMort High Warlock of New Orleans and reigning VooDoo Queen.

"I'm sorry we are meeting under such painful circumstances;" She said in her soft southern drawl; "Aidan has told me you'll are anxious to help Magnus, and that is worth a great deal;" The VooDoo Queen looked around at the Clave and Coven members who were still bickering over the minutia of trial procedures, and shook her head sadly. "This trial could be a terrible blow to the Accords if things unravel as I'm afraid they might;"

Before Jace or Izzy could respond, however, they were interrupted by the approach of a fussily dressed, middle aged man who looked as if he was ready burst with anxiety.

"High Warlock!" he said addressing Cally directly; "I have just come from my client, and he is being, quite unreasonable. I explained to him that the death penalty is on the table, but he refuses to speak to me!"

"Calm down Algernon;" Cally responded quietly with a concerned look toward Jace and Izzy; "I'll take care of it, just give me a few minutes to let the Coven Head know that I will be Magnus' advocate then I'll go see him directly. He will talk to me!" She finished with quiet determination.

"Can we see him?" Izzy asked grabbing Cally's arm before she could leave.

"Sorry cher, that's one of the conditions set by the Clave. Magnus is not allowed to see anyone but his advocate; Cally heaved a frustrated sigh then continued; "The Clave is afraid a downworlder might try to help him escape, and the Coven is afraid that a shadowhunter might try to kill him before the trial. Don't worry though, I'll get Magnus to see reason." With that Cally moved deeper into the room until she stood before the Head of Coven, and the Inquisitor.

"Gentlemen;" She said giving them a brief nod that showed minimal politeness and no deference; "I just wanted to inform y'all that I will be Magnus Bane's advocate; Without waiting for a response, she put her hand out to the Coven Head to receive the special rune that would allow her access to Magnus' cell and raised her eyes to Ezra Highsmith's as if daring him to object.

Looking away first, Ezra was shocked that this small chit of a girl thought she would be any match for him. Well, it was not his problem if Bane thought a woman could protect him. He turned away abruptly as the Coven Head placed the rune on Cally's hand.

At the other end of the room, Aidan, Jace and Izzy had been joined by Morag Nightshade. "There's nothing much for us to do here now;" She said softly; "And you two look done in. Why don't we go back to the hotel and get something to eat. The trial starts tomorrow and you need to keep up your strength;" 

With silent agreement, they turned as one and headed for the door, but just before they reached it, Jace put a hand on Izzy's arm and whispered; "There someone I need to talk to, you go ahead and I'll catch up as soon as I can;" 

As the others left, Jace turned back into the room and made his way over to Robert Lightwood. The older man was in the process of arguing a point with the Inquisitor. It surprised Jace a little that he seemed to be counselling against Highsmith's aggressive tactics, and that the Inquisitor could not just dismiss the concerns of Robert Lightwood. The young shadowhunter found himself regaining a bit of the respect he used to have for his adoptive father.

As soon as Robert caught sight of Jace, he excused himself from the debate and turned to the last remaining boy who, adopted or not, bore the name of Lightwood. "Jace;" He said his features softening slightly as he allowed Jace to see what he permitted no one else in that room to witness, the grief he felt at Alec's loss. 

Jace gasped and before he could stop himself, he grasped Robert in a brief hug, before saying; "I-I need your help;"

Robert put a hand on Jace's shoulder and led him to the privacy of a small room off the court room before asking; "What's this about?"  
"My parabatai rune is still aching and hasn't faded completely. Is that normal? I didn't know who else to ask, I don't know anyone else who has lost a parabatai."

"It is a little different for everyone;" Robert replied looking at Jace with concern; "Depends on how your partner dies. In the case of my parabatai, the pain was sharp and short. Valentine didn't waste any time when he murdered Michael." The look on Roberts face as he said this was one of grief softened by time, anger that still burned fiercely, and guilt. "My rune faded completely within a day;" He continued sadly, pulling his sleeve back to show Jace the faintest trace of a white scar, the ghost image of what was once one of the most intense and sacred marks a shadowhunter could bear.


	13. Chapter 13

Jace felt Robert's hand on his shoulder; "Son, I can't explain what's happening with your parabatai rune, but we both know that Alec is dead and there is nothing to be done about it. Believe me, if there was any way to bring him back I would. I can't tell you how painful it is to know I will never be able to tell my eldest son how sorry I am;" Robert's voice cracked slightly as he tried to control the emotions he was feeling. "I said and did some horrible things to him, and now that will be the last memories my son had of me."

Jace could see genuine regret in every line of his adoptive father's face. "I'm sorry you didn't have more time too, I believe Alec would have wanted a reconciliation. I also think he would be very proud of what you are trying to do in there;" Jace gestured to the court room behind Robert. "Alec believed in the Accords, your support for them, and for Magnus is all we can do for him now;"

Robert nodded and then giving his son a last brief hug, he said; "I'd better get back, or God knows what hoops Ezra will be trying to make the Coven jump through;"

Jace smiled grimly and headed out of the Convent. He did not know if his talk with Robert had helped as far as his rune was concerned, but it was nice to think that the Accords, and those that believed in them, had an unexpected ally in Robert Lightwood. He also thought that Robert's change of heart would go a long way to healing the wounds in the Lightwood family, maybe not between Robert and Maryse, but certainly between Izzy and her father.

As Jace made his way to the hotel dining room to meet Izzy, Aidan and Morag he thought about everything that had happened. How was it possible he and Alec had been through so much together, survived so many battles only to have him die on his honeymoon? Almost without realizing it, his right hand began to rub over the parabatai rune on his left arm, trying unsuccessfully to relieve the dull ache that had plagued him since that awful night. Entering the elegant dining room of the Bourbon Orleans Hotel, he huffed in frustration. Nothing he'd learned today seemed to shed any light on Alec's death or the fact that his rune still hurt. 

The maitre'd led Jace to a quiet table set for five, he was the fourth to arrive and raised an eyebrow at Aidan sitting to his left.

"Cally will be joining us as soon as she's seen Magnus;" He replied to Jace's unasked question; "She said we should not wait for her to order though;"

Jace nodded slightly and turned to Isabelle who was studying her menu; "So what looks good?"

"Just about everything;" Izzy said; "If I felt like eating;"

"Iz..."

"I know, I know, and don't worry I'll eat;" She cut him off before he could lecture her, scowling at him when he ruffled her hair.

The dining room had started to fill up now lending it a more festive air. Tourists and locals celebrating Mardi Gras came in ready to experience the best in Creole cooking. Suddenly, there was a bustling of activity at the front of the room as the maitre'd and wait staff fell over themselves to welcome the VooDoo Queen. Flashes of light from cameras and cell phones followed Cally LaMort as she made her way to the table. Her slim hips swayed as she moved gracefully through the crowded room, and it seemed as if the jazz, whose birthplace was this vibrant city, was in her very bones.

The conversation among the group at the Queen's table remained general until the food was brought and they could talk without fear of being overheard. Izzy, her voice full of fear and uncertainty asked; "H-how was Magnus?"

Cally took a deep breath and began to tell them all about her meeting with the warlock...

~~~~~!!!!!!~~~~~

_Earlier that evening...._

_The VooDoo Queen walked quickly down the dark corridor to the cell, the bars of brilliant magical energy providing the only light in that gloomy place. Like Algernon Nettle before her, it took a few minutes to locate Magnus sitting on the floor in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down._

_"Magnus;" She whispered softly as she entered the cell and moved to sit beside him. Cally had known Magnus for a long time, she loved his spirit, his vibrancy, but this man had none of that, this man was dark and cold, he was a stranger._

_"Cally, what are you doing here? Magnus asked._

_"I'm your Advocate;" She replied; "I didn't realize the coven had assigned Nettle, or I would have stopped it and been here sooner."_

_"You're wasting your time;" Magnus said heavily. "I have no desire to defend myself against these trumped up charges. Alec is gone, nothing matters beyond that."_

_"Cher, I know you're hurting, but you can't give up; it's not fair to Alec. If you let them convict you, his killer gets a free pass. You know he wouldn't want that. You know if the roles were reversed, Alec would move mountains to bring your killer to justice."_

_Magnus looked at the girl, longing to tell her to leave him be, that he didn't want to hear her words, but he couldn't. Despite the overwhelming grief he felt at Alec's loss, he knew she was right. With a deep sigh, he looked at her and said; "Where do we begin..."_

~~~~~!!!!!~~~~~

"Magnus is willing to defend himself, which is a start;" Cally said looking at each of those assembled as if searching their souls; "But it won't be nearly enough, if we can't find some evidence to exonerate him. I have seen the case against him, and though it is entirely circumstantial, in the present climate, they will convict him if we can't find the guilty party;"

"Did Magnus have any idea what really happened?" Aidan asked, knowing it was the question uppermost in all their minds.

"No cher he didn't;" Cally replied; "They met me at the Old Absinthe House that last evening. Magnus doesn't remember anything unusual happening there. Alec got them drinks from the bar while they waited, so there wasn't any opportunity for the drinks to be tampered with."

"So basically, we have no leads and no ideas;" Izzy huffed giving vent to her frustration. 

"Well, I wouldn't go that far;" Cally said with a grim smile. "There is one thing we could try, if your all up for it.... a séance."

"You can't be serious;" Jace said; "That's just a parlour game, isn't it? You can't really talk to the dead!"

"Be at my place at midnight cher;" She replied with a grim smile; "And we'll find out;"

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Night came early to the bayou, lending a sinister, frightening atmosphere to an already dangerous place. Baron Dredd enjoyed night on the bayou, it was his favourite time of the day. He had just received a fire message from Ezra Highsmith informing him of the further good progress of their plot. The Baron could not have been more pleased with the news that Cally LaMort would act as advocate for that fool Magnus Bane. With Madeline gone, there were no loose ends to trace the Shadowhunter's fate back to him, so it was inevitable that the VooDoo Queen would lose her bid to save Bane. A public failure of that magnitude would certainly damage the girl's reputation, leave her vulnerable to a challenge, and he was more than ready to do that.

Smiling broadly at the thought, Baron Dredd let a small whisp of magic leave his finger tips, preserving the message in his hands. He opened his desk drawer and pulled an ornately carved box from a secret compartment inside. The box contained every fire message he had every received from Ezra Highsmith, his insurance against any foolish desire on the Inquisitor's part to consider the Baron a 'loose end'; He quickly put the message into the box and replaced it in the desk drawer. Glancing at the clock on the mantle he realized it was time to call Sinistre, time to feed the demon.

Walking quickly to the end of the dock where a small light glimmered fitfully, the only sign that this was not just another dark, uninhabited part of the bayou. The Baron raised the walking stick in his hand and brought it down sharply on the surface of the dock as he cried out the name of his frightful servant. For a few moments once his voice died away, Dredd became aware of the eerie silence of the place, no bird, insect or animal could be heard and he smiled. The dead zone around his shack was proof his demon held sway here and none dare challenge. Then the water around the dock began to roil and churn as the huge demon alligator rose from the depths to claim whatever live snack the Baron had brought him.


	14. Chapter 14

Cally LaMort sat at a small white dressing table staring absently in the ornate oval mirror as she put the finishing touches to her long dark hair. Everything was ready for the séance later tonight, and she should have been using this time to calm and focus her mind, but she was lost in memories of a dark, turbulent time in her life when she first became VooDoo Queen....

_New Orleans 1932...._

_The celebration of her investiture as High Warlock had gone into the early hours of a new day, and Cally needed the walk from the Old Absinthe House to her home to try and calm her spirits. This was the culmination of a long held dream, a dream she had achieved through hard work, and a bit of luck. If Magnus Bane had not intervened to ensure a fair fight with Baron Dredd, the results might have been very different._

_Now it was time to think about the future and what it meant to be the VooDoo Queen. She had done the preparation, she had imagined this future, yet there was something about the reality of it that awed and frightened her a little bit. It was a great responsibility, and there was one last ritual she still had to perform; a ritual that would test her resolve to the limit, and determine for ever after the mark she would make as Queen._

_Arriving at her home, Cally went directly to a small study where an ancient book lay waiting on the desk, waiting for her, tauntingly open to the ritual she now needed to perform. Until this moment she had been unable to decipher the strange script on the yellowed, brittle page. Now its meaning became clear to her; "My God!" she breathed softly. The spell would call to her two of the most powerful forces in the universe, and they would do battle for her soul._

_Without further delay, Cally read the words aloud and waited as two very different forms began to materialize in her small study. One was the form of a tall, handsome man; the other was a great snake, a golden cobra that rose up before her, and spread its great fan. A battle raged between the two that had one promise her enormous power, and the other hard work and comfort._

_Finally, when it appeared that the snake would win the day, the man stepped forward and produced an elaborate black, ebony walking stick which he offered to the young VooDoo Queen telling her that she could have power beyond her wildest dreams, greater than Marie LaVeau's. But Cally recognized that walking stick and knew the man for who he truly was, Asmodeus, Prince of Hell._

_"Get away from me, Dark Man!" She roared as she opened her arms to allow the snake to wrap itself around her slight body. In that moment she rejected Asmodeus and he was forced to withdraw, but not without promising Cally she would regret her foolish decision..._

~~~~~!!!!!~~~~~

It was precisely midnight when Jace, Isabelle, Aidan and Morag arrived at a small two story house on a side street in the heart of the French Quarter. Coach lanterns on either side of the dark green panel door illuminated the white washed wooden porch. Hurricane shutters flanked each of the tall, narrow windows that pierced the façade of the house. 

Isabelle noted that the porch had be decorated for Mardi Gras, chiffon streamers in gold, green and deep purple were swagged over newel posts and railings secured by wide gold ribbon, looped into loose bows. Above the front door hung the beautifully painted mask of a woman's face surrounded by the same fabrics that adorned the porch. The house itself may have been small, Izzy thought, but it was definitely a queen who lived there.

Before anyone had a chance to knock, the door swung open and Cally LaMort welcomed her guests into the small entry way. "Right on time;" she said smiling at them warmly before leading them down a narrow hallway and into a smallish parlour. 

The room was painted in dark charcoal hues relieved by soft cream baseboards and crown molding. The warm, medium brown wooden floors, original to the house, were covered by a deep, plush oriental carpet that muffled the sound of their footsteps and added a touch of luxury to the room. Above the intricately carved mantle was the powerful portrait of an African American woman wearing a soft white turban and matching dress. Elaborate jewelry hung from her ears and neck, and in her hands was the golden cobra, hood extended. Isabelle did not need anyone to tell her that this was a portrait of the great VooDoo Queen, Marie LaVeau.

A round dark wooden table sat at the centre of the room surrounded by five straight backed parson's chairs covered in buttery soft cream coloured leather. The lighting had been dimmed to provide only the softest glow rather than truly illuminate the room. Cally indicated that each of the should take a seat around the table, she herself took the place directly in front of the fireplace and the portrait of Marie LaVeau.

Jace, who had been unusually quiet, gasped slightly as he saw what sat in the centre of the table. It was an large, old book with the picture of an angel carved in the faded black leather binding. Cally smiled at him reassuringly and said; It might surprise you to know that VooDoo as it is practised here in New Orleans is a combination of the African Yoruba religion and Catholicism. It incorporates belief in a supreme being as well as lesser spirits or loas that serve as intermediaries between the worshipper and God." 

"I'm still not sure how any of this is going to help us free Magnus or find Alec's killer;" Jace replied softly. He had no wish to insult his hostess, and he had no better suggestion to offer so he was willing to go along with the séance, but he would have been so much more comfortable with a straightforward demon attack. 

Unexpectedly, it was Aidan who answered Jace, his soft Scottish burr breaking what might otherwise have become an awkward silence; "I know shadowhunter culture does not prepare you to understand the different belief systems that exist among mundanes, but you do believe in angels, demons and magic so is it really such a stretch to accept that the spirits of the dead also exist and can be reached by a competent warlock?"

"You're right, I'm sorry;" Jace replied unconsciously rubbing at the fading parabatai rune on his left forearm. "Please, can we just get on with it?"

"Alright then;" Cally said addressing them all as she placed three large white pillar candles on the book at the centre of the table; "Each of you will place your arms on the table so your hands are touching." She lit the candles which had all been previously burned as evidenced by the elaborate wax flows that curled and twisted down their sides. With a light flick of her wrist the lighting in the room dimmed ensuring that the center of the table was the brightest point, then she placed her arms on the table, hands touching Aidan on one side Jace on the other, completing the circle.

Looking around at those assembled Cally continued; "The spirits we seek will be drawn to the light and warmth of the candles. The first call will be to my spirit guide, Marie who will help us reach out to your newly departed brother."

Izzy swallowed a small sob as the words registered. To hear Alec again, to be able to speak to him but not touch him seemed like the most exquisite torture. It was as if, in this moment, he seemed more truly dead to her than at any time since she and Jace were standing in the Lazarus Room in front of Alec's coffin.

"It's important y'all don't break your connection with each other no matter what you see and hear;" Cally continued. "The dead can't hurt you, but they can be a bit..... disturbing;" She looked at those around the table waiting for a sign that they heard and understood her words. When she was satisfied, she said; "Let's begin;" 

"Sister, Guide, first of the great VooDoo Queens, Marie help us to contact our friend, our brother Alexander Lightwood;" The lights in the room began to flicker and the flame in the center candle extinguished and then seemed to come to life again brighter and stronger than before. Izzy could have sworn the cobra in the painting of Marie LaVeau above the mantle seemed to undulate and hiss. 

A woman's voice spoke then that was deeper, older than Cally's; "I hear your supplication child. If you wish to summon a departed spirit, you must repeat after me....

'Our beloved Alexander we bring gifts from life into death. Commune with us Alexander and move among us;'

They did as they were told and as the last few words died away they saw purple magic shimmer around the figure of Cally LaMort, the atmosphere seemed charged, and the lights and candles flickered madly. Then without warning, all the light in the room was extinquished in a blast of cold air leaving them in total darkness.

Nothing was said for several moments until Cally snapped her fingers and relit the candles.  
"I'm guessing that was not supposed to happen;" Jace said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"You'd be right about that cher, now if you'll all just sit tight, I'm going to call my spirit guide and find out what the hell happened;" Cally responded as she settled herself and began again; "Sister, Guide, first of the great VooDoo Queens, Marie please can you tell us why our summons has gone unanswered?"

The same deep, older woman's voice responded to Cally's plea; "Child the spirit you seek in not on this side of the veil and cannot be so summoned, but there is another pushing forward demanding to be heard. Will you allow that spirit to move among you?"

Cally knew there was only a small window of opportunity here and she did not have time to consult the group. Her voice rang out in answer; "Yes we will allow this spirit to come forward;" And she trusted in her power to safeguard the living from whoever crossed the veil.


	15. Chapter 15

The air in the dimly lit parlour began to feel much colder and wisps of dark smoke swirled around the table causing the candles to flicker. "Come forward and identify yourself spirit!" Cally called out. At her words the wisps of smoke began to collect and form the figure of a young woman. Though it was difficult to make out the detail, she seemed to be stylishly dressed, her long hair pulled back into a tight chignon. The whole effect might have been quite beautiful except for the long rents and gashes that crisscrossed her body speaking to the violence of her death.

"Madeline Shroud!" Cally gasped in shock as she recognised the spirit in front of her. "My God, what on earth happened to you, and why have you come in answer to my summons?"  
"Because I can tell you what you need to know, I can tell you about Alexander Lightwood, and all I ask in return is the chance to revenge myself on Baron Dredd!" As she said the name her beautiful face twisted in hatred.

"Tell us what you know, I promise you if Baron Dredd has broken Coven law, he will be punished." Cally replied.

"Broken Coven law!" The ghost shrieked; "He did this to me;" She wailed indicating the terrible wounds that covered most of her body. 

"Who is Baron Dredd?" Jace asked; "and what does he have to do with Alec?"

Another shriek rent the air at Jace's words; the ghost's face twisted in fury, but before she could speak, Cally answered; "Baron Dredd is an old, powerful warlock who lives on the bayou near New Orleans. Madeline was his apprentice." Turning to the spirit she continued; "Now calm yourself and tell us what you know;" 

Madeline Shroud seemed to collect herself then, becoming more solid and ghastly to behold as they could see the details of her wounded body more clearly. In a hollow sounding voice she told them about Ezra Highsmith's plan and Dredd's part in it. "The Inquisitor wanted your brother dead and the Accords in shambles. He hired the Baron to kill the Lightwood boy and make it look like Magnus Bane was the guilty party. My job was to administer the zombie toxin to the shadowhunter, which I did at the Old Absinthe House by scratching his arm as he passed me in the crowd."

"Zombie toxin? You've got to be kidding, zombies are just superstitious mundane nonsense;" Jace growled, ignoring Cally's warning glance.

"If that's what you believe cher, you will never be able to save your brother;" Mocked Madeline; "There is a poison taken from the puffer fish which is the root of all such VooDoo potions. The exact combination of ingredients is unique to each warlock that creates it, as is the antidote."

"You mean Alec is alive and can be restored with the right potion?" Izzy exclaimed shock warring with hope on her beautiful face.

"That is exactly what I mean;" Madeline agreed. "The Zombie toxin mimics death in its victims, paralyzing them and slowing their heart rate and breathing to almost nothing. They can remain alive in that state for several days unless embalming occurs or, in the case of you shadowhunters, cremation." A slow smile spread across the ghost's face; "It was a simple, elegant little plot and was working perfectly until the Baron decided that I was a loose end."

A sharp intake of breath was heard as Izzy took in Madeline's words; "How do we get the antidote?" She asked her voice harsh with the emotion she was trying to reign in.

"You will have to go to the Baron's shack, but it will not be easy. He has a pet demon, Sinistre, who guards the premises." Madeline replied. "If you get inside I can tell you where to find the antidote. I can also tell you where to find evidence of the plot with Highsmith. The Baron did not often leave me alone in his shack, but when he did I made good use of my time."

"Tell me about Sinistre." Cally demanded.

"He is a powerful demon that takes the shape of a huge gator. Even if you defeat him, the shack itself has wards which will need to be eliminated. Once you are inside there is a carved wooden cabinet beside the front door. On the top shelf you will find a small, purple glass bottle. That is the antidote you need. In the top drawer of the desk behind the false back panel you will find a box that contains all the fire messages Dredd received from Ezra Highsmith." When Madeline finished speaking, she looked expectantly at Cally LaMort.

The VooDoo Queen nodded her head; "I do not like the part you played in this awful business Madeline, but there are others who deserve punishment more than you. I promise Baron Dredd will pay for his crimes. Go in peace."

"When you have Dredd at your mercy, tell him I helped you to bring him down, tell him, tell him, tell...." The ghost's voice began to fade away as did her presence until not even a wisp of smoke remained.

With a snap of her fingers the lights in the room flared and Cally looked at each of her guests before rising and saying; "Okay people we have plans to make, work to do and we are running out of time!"

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Magnus tossed and turned on the hard, narrow bed in his cell. The thin mattress provided little protection and his bones ached if he stayed in one position too long. At last he rose, giving up on another failed attempt to get some sleep. He ran his hands over his face and through his long, straight black hair wishing he could wake up from this nightmare.

His mind replayed Cally's words; "If you let them convict you, his killer gets a free pass. You know he wouldn't want that. You know if the roles were reversed, Alec would move mountains to bring your killer to justice." She had been right of course, and Magnus knew he had to do everything in his power to get justice for Alec. But how could he do anything stuck in this cell? It was beyond frustrating.

He walked over to the wooden table and chair in the opposite corner of the small cell and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher. His jailors had provided him with pen and paper so he decided to go back over every detail of the time he and Alec had spent in New Orleans, any small detail might be important. Certainly, this plot had been carefully planned and meticulously carried out. Neither he nor Alec had had any indication they were in danger.

Magnus thought about who might have had a motive and the means to carry out the plot, and his mind went immediately to Ezra Highsmith; but Ezra had been in Idris, so he would have needed local help to carry out the plot. Certainly there were downworlders who could be bought, Baron Dredd for one, but Magnus would have recognized Dredd if he had come anywhere near Alec. Sighing, Magnus picked up the pen and began to write, any detail, however small might be the key to unravelling this nightmare. It wouldn't bring Alec back, but at least his death would be avenged and Magnus could try to go on for both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Robert Lightwood stood in front of his son's coffin in the Lazarus Room, his estranged wife by his side. Somehow, this shared tragedy had brought them closer as they struggled to come to terms with it. His glance went to Maryse's grief stricken face as often as it did to Alec's peaceful one. Without really intending to, Robert found his hand reaching out to stroke his son's pale cheek in a gesture he hadn't made since Alec was a little boy.

"I want to take him home;" Maryse's voice broke the silence of the small chapel. "I want to take him to Idris, have the funeral and lay him to rest next to Max;" Her voice trembled and broke as she mentioned her youngest son who had been killed before he even had a chance to grow up.

"I know;" Robert said quietly putting an arm around her shoulders. "We should stay for the trial, but I'll see what can be arranged." 

As the two shadowhunters turned to leave the chapel, Alec, trapped in his coffin as surely as if there were bands of steel restraining him, tried desperately to open his eyes, to get his voice to form the words .... "No, wait, I'm alive, I'm alive... can't you see that, Mom, Dad, please!" 

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

The sun had barely begun to rise in the sky when Cally LaMort entered her client's cell. She found Magnus in the chair by the desk, his head resting on his arms as though he had been writing when sleep overtook him. She walked over to the desk and put the coffee she was carrying down before gently shaking his shoulder. Magnus shifted slightly and groaned as he felt the stiffness in his neck and back from the uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in.

"Cally? He whispered groggily; "What time is it?"

"It's morning cher;" She replied; "But we still have a couple of hours before the trial starts and I have lots to tell you!"

Magnus straightened up at her words and drank some of the coffee trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain so he could take in what she said.

"I met with Jace, Isabelle, Aidan and Morag last night. I needed to find some place to start this investigation, so we agreed to hold a séance, to contact Alec." 

"W-what!' Magnus gasped, feeling strangely light headed and faint at the thought. He would give his life's blood for one more second with Alec, even just to hear his voice again...

"Magnus it's alright, I'm just going to go ahead and say this outright. Alec isn't dead, he was given zombie toxin by Baron Dredd. Jace and the others are working to get the antidote as we speak...Magnus!" Before she could say anymore, Magnus slipped out of the chair landing on the floor at her feet, unconscious.

When he came to, Magnus was laying on the narrow cot in his cell, and Cally was sitting nearby, patting his hand and brushing the hair off his forehead. She smiled softly as she saw his eyes flutter open. "Good to have you back, cher;"

"A-Alec's alive, I have to go to him, have to see him..." Magnus stuttered as he tried to get up off the bed. His mind could find no other coherent thought beyond the overwhelming need to get to his beloved shadowhunter.

"No cher, you can't see him right now, the trial is going to start in about an hour and it's our job to stall things until Jace can get back with the antidote, and proof of the conspiracy. Here, have some water and let me fill you in on everything we know."

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

The sky was still dark, barely a glimmer of light shining on the horizon when the small boat left the New Orleans wharf heading for the bayou. Jace sat in the back with Aidan guiding the small craft while Morag and Izzy sat in the front. It seemed no time at all before the cityscape was replaced by the wild tangle of vegetation and water that was the Louisiana bayou. Cally had made sure they knew exactly how to get to the Baron's shack, and Jace was grateful, he didn't relish the idea of getting lost in this godforsaken place.

Jace glanced over at Aidan and saw a look of intense concentration on his face as he scanned the area for any sign of trouble. Next to Alec and Izzy, Jace couldn't think of anyone he would rather have beside him in a fight. The warlock controlled powerful magic, but he was a warrior too and both would be needed if they were to have any chance of rescuing Alec and Magnus. 

Aidan caught Jace's eye and a grim smile played over his face. "We still have a little time before we get to the Baron's maybe we should go over what we know about that demon of his;"

"Sinistre is a alligator shaped demon, very strong, and fast with powerful jaws. His tail is whip-like and lined with poisonous spikes. He prefers to get his victims into the water where he is more manoeuvrable and can use a death roll to drag them underwater and rip them apart. Did I miss anything important?" Jace said mimicking a school boy reciting the answer to his teacher.

Aidan chuckled; "No, that sounds like all the important points. I will put a spell on you and Izzy that helps you breath underwater. If he takes you under, you will still be able to fight."

"Izzy and I will take care of Sinistre, you worry about Baron Dredd. Cally said he was very old and quite powerful." Jace said more seriously.

"I'm no spring chicken myself;" Aidan Laughed. "But I haven't any intention of underestimating the Baron." Seeing the look of frank curiosity on Jace's face, he said; "I remember Culloden;"

"Culloden?"

Shaking his head at the shadowhunter's lack of knowledge regarding anything unrelated to the shadow world, Aidan added; "The battle of Culloden in 1746 marked the bloody end of the Jacobite rebellion in Britain."

"Surely you must have heard of Bonny Prince Charlie!" Morag exclaimed; "The Stuart Pretender who tried to overthrow King George! For many years after the Prince's defeat, it was illegal to wear the tartan." Morag sighed, the blank look on Jace's face told her that he had failed to grasp the significance of the tartan to the Scottish clans. "Think of it as someone making it illegal for you to wear your runes:" She said tartly. Aidan chuckled at the shocked look on the shadowhunter's face.

Silence fell over the group as the boat continued to glide quietly through the dark green water occasionally catching on the dank, slimy vegetation that chocked much of the swamp. The sky was brighter now, but little of the light seemed to filter into that dreary, dangerous place. Suddenly the silence around them was broken by the horse cries of carrion birds. There on the branches of a dead tree, silhouetted against the cloudy, gray sky sat hundreds of black vultures calling out as the boat passed beneath them.

"I hope they're not waiting for us;" Izzy quipped; "I don't fancy being a vulture snack;" 

Jace was glad to see his sister looking more like the fierce, fun loving girl he knew. The news that they had a chance to save Alec was all she'd needed.

The sound of the carrion birds drifted away, and Morag noticed that the other, more subtle sounds of the bayou had also died away. "We must be getting close to the Baron's now;" She said with a slight shudder. "Cally said there was a dead zone around the shack because of Sinistre." As if on cue they caught their first glimpse of the gray, weathered wood dwelling. Jace steered the boat toward the small dock.

Suddenly, the eerie silence of the place was broken by the sound of something heavy sliding into the water and then an ear-splitting roar filled the air. The water around the boat began to churn and roil as they caught their first glimpse of the enormous gator circling the small craft.

"Show time! Izzy cried as stepped to the side of the boat and dove fearlessly into the dark green water, Jace hot on her heels.


	17. Chapter 17

Two warlock's came to Magnus' cell to escort him and his advocate to the courtroom. As they ascended the steep, wooden stairs to ground level, Magnus could see the gloomy, overcast morning sky and his mind wandered, not for the first time, to Jace and the others, hoping desperately that they had been successful in their search for the antidote. The only thing that truly mattered to him was that Alec be okay. 

The room they were taken to had tall, soaring ceilings with heavy wooden beams. The walls were broken by large rectangular windows bare of any coverings. At the front of the room on a dais stood a large, ornate desk with five high backed leather chairs. Two of the chairs were filled by Coven members; two others were filled by Clave members and the centre chair was occupied by the Judge, Lucian Graymark. These five would determine the outcome of the trial once all evidence had been presented. The verdict would be binding on both the Coven and the Clave and there would be no appeals.

To the right, and on a smaller dais, stood a desk where the witnesses would sit to be questioned. At floor level were tables for the Inquisitor and the Advocate, and seating for the spectators. Magnus sat beside Cally and watched as Luke entered the room and took his seat on the bench. He knew that Luke's would be the deciding vote if the Clave and Coven's verdicts were tied, it was an unenviable position, given the current climate. 

The trial started with opening statements from the Inquisitor and the Advocate. Magnus listened intently as Ezra Highsmith outlined the case against him. According to Highsmith, Magnus Bane was the only one who could have killed Alec, who had the opportunity, the means and the motive. It was that last claim that caught Magnus' attention, what possible motive could the Inquisitor ascribe to him? Alec was his whole world and always would be.

The first couple of witnesses that Ezra called were staff from the hotel where Alec and Magnus had been staying. They testified to the fact that they had seen the couple arguing, although under cross-examination neither could say exactly what the disagreement was about. Magnus rolled his eyes and whispered to Cally; "Alec and I have always bickered, usually about silly things like me wanting him to wear more colour, or him not wanting to go out partying. It's just the way we are." 

Cally nodded in response and replied; "I wonder where the Inquisitor is going with this?" Just as she finished speaking, the next witness was called, a warlock named Avery Sater. 

Magnus was shocked as he saw the tall, thin man approach the bench and be sworn in. The warlock wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a black sweat shirt several sizes too big for his narrow frame. Magnus knew that particular fashion choice was made to hide a pair of leathery bat wings, Sater's warlock mark. He had not seen Avery in several years, but they'd been close at one time, and Magnus could not imagine what the warlock could possibly have to say that was of interest in the court. He did not have to wonder long however. 

The warlock took an oath to answer the questions put to him honestly, and the Inquisitor stepped forward as he asked; "You have personal knowledge of a time a few years ago when Magnus Bane and the shadowhunter, Alexander Lightwood separated, do you not?"

"I do;" Sater replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Do you know why that happened?"

"I know what Magnus, I mean High Warlock Bane, told me at the time." He said although he seemed reluctant to say more.

Cally rose to her feet; "I do not see the relevance of this line of questioning."

"It goes to motive;" Ezra replied smoothly.

"I will allow the questioning to continue, but please get to the point Inquisitor;" Luke said a little impatiently.

"Very well Your Honour. Warlock Sater, please tell the court what the accused told you was the reason for the breakup."

Looking reluctantly at Magnus, Sater sighed and said; "He told me there were trust issues between them. Magnus doesn't like to talk about his past and that reluctance eventually caused a rift."

"And did Magnus Bane tell you specifically what it was about his past he did not wish to discuss with the shadowhunter?"

Avery Sater looked stricken as he turned to the bench saying; "Must I answer that question, surely a man has a right to keep his life private if he wishes to;"

Luke looked down at the witness as he said; "You must answer the Inquisitor's questions, this is a murder inquiry and that weighs more heavily that an individual's right to privacy;"

Magnus found himself wondering what in the world this was all about. He had broken up with Alec a long time ago when he discovered the boy had been talking to his ex-girlfriend, Camille. It had been a very difficult time for both of them. Eventually Magnus had come to realize his own part in what happened, and that there was nothing worse than being parted from Alec. It was all so long ago, how on earth could it be relevant now? He did remember an evening during that time when Avery had come to visit him, but he'd been drinking quite heavily and didn't remember much else. 

Looking at Inquisitor, anger written plainly on his face, Sater answered; "He did not wish to discuss the identity of his father. No warlock particularly likes to have that discussion, even if we don't know the details;"

"Was Magnus Bane afraid that if the shadowhunter knew who his father was, it would be unacceptable, maybe even dangerous?"

"Yes;" Sater growled.

"Now Warlock Sater, can you tell us who Magnus Bane's father is?" Ezra practically purred, he was so pleased with this witness. Baron Dredd's information had been spot on. 

"Asmodeus;" Sater muttered inaudibly.

"Could you repeat that a little louder please, so the court can hear your answer?" Ezra almost crowed.

"I said ASMODEUS!" Avery Sater cried glaring at the Inquisitor. 

The gasp from the crowded court room told Magnus all he needed to know about the success of Highsmith's plan. He had been so drunk the night Avery visited, he had no recollection of telling him the details of his breakup with Alec. Of course, once the two had reconciled, he had in fact told Alec who his father was, or rather Alec had guessed. It had never been an issue between them, but Magnus was very sure that Alec never shared that information with anyone else. Alec would feel honour bound to preserve Magnus' privacy and his reserve would have extended even to those close to him, like Maryse. There was no way to prove that Alec had known about Asmodeus for quite some time, and Ezra would make it look like the discovery of that secret had led to Alec's death. For the first time, Magnus felt the noose tighten around his neck.

Robert watched as a shaken Maryse slipped out of the court room. It took him a few minutes to catch up to her in the hallway headed to the Lazarus Room where Alec's body lay in peace waiting to be taken back to Idris. He placed a hand gently on Maryse's shoulder and was surprised to find her trembling. Proud and fierce, Maryse was one of the strongest people he knew and it shook him, a little, to see her like this.

"Oh Robert, can it be true? Asmodeus a Prince of Hell? Is it possible Magnus did kill Alec? Her voice broke as she uttered the last bit.

Robert turned Maryse around to face him, both hands firmly on her shoulders now. "Maryse, we have always know that Magnus Bane is a powerful warlock, extraordinarily so, and that usually speaks to the strength of the demon who sired him. Alec knew that too, and he loved and trusted Magnus Bane, not because of who his father was, but because of who Magnus is. I still believe in what I saw a few days ago in New York. I saw a couple who were devoted to each other, and who were willing and able to do the hard work of a relationship."

Maryse looked up at Robert, a little surprised. He did not often speak openly about his feelings, but she was grateful that, at least on this occasion, he had.

"I spoke to Luke about taking Alec back to Idris;" Robert continued after a few moments of silence. "He said that wouldn't be a problem. I've arranged to have a portal opened this evening. I will stay here while you make arrangements for the funeral and cremation. We should be able to lay Alec's ashes next to Max's in a couple of days;"

He could not form the words, no sound, not even a scream passed his lips as Alec struggled desperately to tell his parents he was alive. Magnus was innocent. Something, anything to end this nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

Isabelle tensed slightly as the dark green water of the bayou closed over her. Visibility was poor, but the shimmering light of demonic energy that surrounded Sinistre helped her to target the massive reptile. Jace touched her shoulder briefly indicating that he would initiate a frontal attack and she should circle around behind the beast. 

She released the electrum whip that had been coiled around her arm like a bracelet, its movement slow and graceful in the water. Watching the whip as it undulated out in front of her brought home to the shadowhunter just how different from the usual fast paced battles this was going to be. A slow and deadly dance with an enemy as completely at home in this watery world as they were not. 

Isabelle watched the giant demon roll its massive body as it dodged away from Jace's seraph blade. At the last second it whipped its spiked tail narrowly missing the shadowhunter's head. Izzy launched herself at Sinistre's back straddling the creature as her whip rounded its snout in what seemed like slow motion. The monster spun frantically taking Isabelle deeper into the dark water in what mundanes called a death roll as it tried to rip her to pieces. 

Jace dove down, desperate not to lose sight of Isabelle or Sinistre. His seraph blade blazed white hot, illuminating the depths as he followed them down. He was very grateful that Aidan's spell allowed him and Izzy to breathe underwater, or this battle might already be over. Once he reached the correct depth, Jace saw the demon try to slap Izzy off its back with its deadly, spiked tail. With one last powerful lunge, Jace swung the seraph blade slicing off the demon's tail just above the spikes. 

Jace knew they were running out of time. Isabelle was struggling to maintain her position on Sinistre's back and keep her whip wrapped tightly around his deadly jaws. He pushed himself closer to the demon, looking for an opening, a chance to sink his seraph blade into the soft underbelly of the beast, and hopefully strike some vital organ.

Aidan and Morag were approaching the Baron's dock. They knew that below them a battle raged and could only hope the two shadowhunters were successful in their bid destroy Dredd's awful pet. Aidan stepped out of the boat first and secured it before helping Morag. He had not been pleased when she first insisted on being part of this excursion, but he couldn't deny her argument, if any of them were wounded, it was unlikely that Aidan would have the strength for healing once the Baron had been dealt with. So he settled for demanding she hang back, and not engage in any fighting. 

Aidan felt no strong magical presence as he approached the shack which meant that Dredd was not at home; still he knew a warlock like the Baron would have his house strongly warded so he stopped a few feet from the door and allowed his magic to gather in his hands. Black flames began to dance around his fingertips and when the power had gained sufficient strength, he directed it around the small shack and watched it seep in, a wild light in his gray-green eyes and a satisfied grin on his handsome face.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Baron Dredd had just left the home of one of his clients who, like the Baron, lived on the bayou. There was a healthy sum in his pocket, payment for some trifle of magic he'd been asked to perform. Whatever else they said about him, the Baron's services did not come cheap; but then, he asked no questions and they paid as much for his silence as they did for his magic.

He felt it just as he was stepping into his boat, a massive attack on the wards he'd placed on his shack! He cringed as he felt them bend and then break. How was it possible? Very few warlock's would have the kind of strength required to do that. Magnus Bane of course, but he was imprisoned, no threat. Cally LaMort? The girl was talented, but Dredd did not think she was that powerful, besides she would be with Bane trying foolishly to save his life. The Baron shook his head, it didn't really matter who this intruder was, they would soon be very, very sorry for their rash actions. 

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Aidan staggered forward slightly as he felt the Baron's wards finally give. Morag reached a hand out to steady him and asked; "Are you alright?"

"Fine, those wards were strong, but I think I've still got a bit left if we run into anymore trouble;" Aidan grinned at her.

"Just don't get too cocky;" She replied slapping his arm as they moved toward the front door.  
Aidan whistled as he glanced around at the luxurious interior of the Baron's shack. Thick oriental carpets covered the floor, mahogany bookshelves filled with ornate leather bound books and other curiosities lined the walls. "I sure didn't expect this from the exterior. Who knew being an evil git paid this well?"

Morag laughed; "Don't get any ideas. You search the desk for those letters from Highsmith and I'll see if I can find the antidote Madeline spoke of." She shivered a little as she thought of Alec, seemingly dead to all those around him, but still conscious of what was being said and done. The sooner they got back to him with the cure, the better. There was no knowing what kind of emotional state he would be in. 

Walking over to the cabinet by the door, Morag pulled it open and gasped, horrified by some of the potions and specimens that lined Dredd's shelves. On the top most shelf she saw the small purple glass bottle she'd been searching for and hastily put it into her bag, relieved not to be looking at the evidence of the depraved work the Baron engaged in. She then turned to see how Aidan was coming with his investigation of the desk.

"Any luck finding the letters?" She asked as she looked over the warlock's shoulder..

"Yeah, they were right where Dredd's apprentice said they would be. Have a look at these, Highsmith is going to have a lot to answer for;" Aidan replied shaking his head. Just at that moment the front door burst open and Baron Dredd strode into the room. Grayish green flames shot from his hands as he glared at the two intruders. Morag and Aidan had only seconds to dive out of the way before the fames exploded on the wall behind them.

Aidan was the first to rise, placing himself between the Baron and Morag he advanced toward the man, his own black magic crackling between his fingers.

"Who are you?" Dredd snarled as he sent another blast of magic at Aidan; 

"Aidan Briosag, High Warlock of Edinburgh, oh and a friend of Magnus Bane;" Aidan replied returning Dredd's blast with one of his own;"

Baron Dredd roared in pain and anger as Aidan's magic singed his cheek before he could dive out of the way. "I will make you regret you ever set foot in here. I will feed your worthless carcass to Sinistre!"

"Well you can certainly try;" Aidan said with a laugh as he sent more magic flashing out toward his adversary.

Behind the desk, Morag had been slower to rise to her feet and with the other two warlocks engrossed in their battle, she hurriedly grabbed the letters, she and Aidan had been looking at when the Baron entered, and stuffed them into her bag along with the antidote for Alec. 

Morag had spent all her adult life training and practicing the art of healing. In a magical duel, such as the one raging around her, she was the first to admit being completely useless. If Aidan wasn't able to get the better of Baron Dredd, she knew they would be in serious trouble; and where were Isabelle and Jace? Had they been able to destroy Sinistre or would that be yet another danger to face before they could return to the French Quarter?

The sound of a great crack, a hoarse cry and flash of light brought Morag back to her feet as she stared in stunned silence at the scene in front of her...


	19. Chapter 19

_"Was Magnus Bane afraid that if the shadowhunter knew who his father was, it would be unacceptable, maybe even dangerous?"_

_"Yes;" Sater growled._

_"Now Warlock Sater, can you tell us who Magnus Bane's father is?" Ezra practically purred, he was so pleased with this witness. Baron Dredd's information had been spot on._

_"Asmodeus;" Sater muttered inaudibly._

_"Could you repeat that a little louder please, so the court can hear your answer?" Ezra almost crowed._

_"I said ASMODEUS!" Avery Sater cried glaring at the Inquisitor._

Lucian Graymark wrapped the desktop sharply with the gavel to bring the courtroom back to order. It was getting late and he decided to recess for the day allowing Magnus' advocate time to regroup. To say that this latest revelation was a bombshell was a massive understatement, and while he didn't believe it would affect his own objectivity, he doubted the same could be said for the others. Luke sighed softly, Cally LaMort's job had become infinitely harder and unless she could pull off a miracle, Magnus would find himself facing sentence of death. 

Cally followed Magnus and his escort back to the cell. She had to admit, Ezra Highsmith had been very clever, even if the revelation of Magnus' father had no real bearing on the case, she couldn't un-ring that bell. There were shadowhunters and warlocks alike who would believe Magnus was guilty because of that fact alone. For the millionth time that day, she wondered how Jace and the others were doing and when they would be back with the evidence she needed to turn this case on its head? 

Once the guards had left, Magnus turned to Cally with a grim smile; "I thought that went well;"

"Oh yes, it's going to go even better tomorrow when I tell the court it doesn't matter if your father is Asmodeus or Santa Claus;" Cally responded sarcastically; "Alec did know, didn't he?" she asked more seriously.

At the mention of Alec, Magnus' face crumpled. "Yes he k-knew, I told him years ago, but he'd already guessed. It didn't matter to him, it didn't change who I was in his eyes;" Magnus said softly, his voice cracking slightly as he remembered that long ago time when he had finally started trusting Alec with his past.

Cally put a hand on Magnus shoulder reassuringly; "It'll to be alright Cher. We are going to get you out of here and back to Alec, I promise you." She was concerned about Magnus, He was a powerful warlock, not used to having to rely on others in a tight situation, and he was worried about Alec, so was she if truth be told. The enchanted drug that Dredd had prepared would keep the boy alive for days, but eventually, if the antidote weren't administered Alec would not be mimicking death, he would be dead. 

Magnus smiled weakly; "I know you are doing your best Cally and we need to talk about the trial tomorrow, but could you please go to Alec now, tell him we are working to free him from that horrible drug, tell him that I love him;" His voice broke a little as he whispered the last words. 

Cally nodded; "I'll be back as soon as I can;" she called over her shoulder as she left the cell. It was difficult to watch a warlock as strong and resourceful as Magnus Bane reduced to a pawn in someone's deadly game. She could not let Ezra Highsmith win, she would not! 

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Maryse Lightwood paced the narrow width of the Lazarus Room as she waited for Robert to return with the help they needed to take Alec's body home to Idris. The first day of the trial had been more difficult than she could have imagined. She was beginning to believe she had been wrong in supporting Alec's decision to be with the warlock. Had she known then what she knew now about Magnus Bane's father, she might have tried to interfere and her son might still be alive. 

Her mind wandered to Isabelle and Jace, they had not attended the first day of the trial, and that surprised her. But then, Isabelle had been so distraught over the death of young Max, she had been unable to attend his funeral, so maybe this had been too much for her daughter as well. Maryse knew Jace would take care of Izzy, stay with her until she was ready to deal with this nightmare. She would have to ask Robert to tell the children about their arrangements for Alec when he returned. 

She stopped her pacing briefly and placed a hand on Alec's pale, cold cheek. Her beautiful boy, her first child, the life of a shadowhunter was hard and often short, but to be killed, not in battle, but by someone he loved and trusted...

"Maryse;"

Robert's voice interrupted her painful thoughts and she turned toward the door to see her husband accompanied by Jia Penhallow, several other shadowhunters and a warlock. Jia came up to Maryse and put a hand on her shoulder as the warlock began the spell to open a portal. Robert and the other shadowhunters carefully lifted Alec's coffin and moved toward the now swirling portal.

"Our thoughts and prayers go with you and your family;" Jia whispered as Maryse dropped into line behind the coffin and prepared to step into the portal. "Ave Atque Vale Alexander Lightwood;"

The portal had just closed behind Maryse when Cally strode into the room, stopping short when she noticed there was no coffin. "What in the world...." She muttered.

"Why are you here Advocate?" Jia Penhallow said in a cold, stern voice as she stepped toward the startled girl.

"I came at Magnus' request to pay my respects to his beloved;" Cally replied with grim determination not to back down from this shadowhunter; "Where is Alec Lightwood?"  
Jia glared at the girl saying; "His family have taken him back to Idris for the funeral. I saw no need to deny their wishes in that respect."

"NO NEED!" Cally practically shrieked, but there was little she could do. Jia Penhallow was unlikely to listen to her without proof. She could tell from the grim expression on the Consul's face, that she believed the story the Inquisitor was weaving; was beginning to think it was a mistake to trust downworlders, to have faith in the Accords. Everything that Alec and Magnus had worked so hard for was now on trial. 

"I suggest you collect yourself and go back to your client." Jia said disdainfully, then she turned on her heel and stalked from the room.

Cally felt a wave of sheer panic sweep over her, where were Jace and the others? Would they get back in time to stop this madness? What was she going to tell Magnus?

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

He was placed in a dimly lit room, he heard his mother sob quietly, felt her touch his cheek and then he was alone, alone with his fear, alone with his frustration. How could they not tell he was alive? What had they done to Magnus? And God, oh God how was he going to prevent them from burning him alive when he couldn't move so much as his baby finger?


	20. Chapter 20

_The sound of a great crack, a hoarse cry and a flash of light brought Morag back to her feet as she stared in stunned silence at the scene in front of her..._

Near the door of the Baron's shack stood Jace and Izzy, dripping wet from the dark swamp waters, covered in claw marks and slimy green vegetation, but still very much alive and looking ready for a fight! 

Isabelle's whip had cracked out circling Dredd's legs and bringing him crashing to the ground. Black flames shot out from Aidan's fingers forming chains of magical energy that bound the warlock rendering him powerless and effectively ending their duel. The Baron shrieked in anger as he tried futilely to break free.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes;" Morag said as she rushed over to the shadowhunters.

"Did you find the antidote?" Izzy asked concern for Alec outweighing any other consideration in her mind.

"Yes, yes;" Morag assured her; "And proof of the conspiracy. Everything was exactly where Madeline said it would be. Now let me get you two cleaned up, and then we can take this piece of filth back to New Orleans." She continued indicating the Baron who was still on the floor behind her. 

"Madeline? Madeline Shroud? That's not possible!" Baron Dredd choked out, shock written plainly on his thin face.

"I assure you it is, but that's something you'll have to take up with the VooDoo Queen, Dredd;" Aidan said grinning widely; "When we spoke to Miss Shroud, she wanted us to be sure to tell you, that she helped us to track you down."

Baron Dredd snarled, but, as there was not much else he could do, no one was particularly concerned. Morag made quick work of healing the various wounds Jace and Izzy had received in their battle with Sinistre before snapping them into clean dry clothes. As soon as she was finished, Jace helped Aidan get Baron Dredd into the boat. 

The shadowhunter was sure Cally would enjoy questioning Dredd on the stand. The proof of the conspiracy was clear and Dredd's only hope for leniency from the Coven would depend on his co-operation. Unlike the Edinburgh incident, Ezra Highsmith would not walk away from this encounter unscathed and for that Jace was very grateful. 

"You won't get away with this." Dredd snarled; "No one will believe that I conspired with the Inquisitor. There is no proof I had anything to do with the death of the that stupid shadowhunter;"

Aidan laughed; "Everyone will believe it when they see the fire messages between you and Highsmith. Madeline told us where you kept them. So I wouldn't waste my time denying the truth if I were you. I'd spend it making the best deal I could for myself under bad circumstances." 

Dredd fell silent as the shock of that piece of information sank in. The hoarse cries of the carrion birds seemed to mock him as they passed the dead tree where the vultures watched and waited to feed on death. 

Dawn was just breaking as the boat arrived back at the wharf in New Orleans. Aidan tied it off before helping Jace get Dredd onto dry land. The group were glad to leave the dark, evil looking swamp behind and anxious to get the antidote to Alec. Aidan was equally anxious to be rid of Dredd and give the evidence that would free Magnus to Cally. It had been a difficult but very successful trip.

A short while later they arrived at the Old Ursuline Convent. The peace and serenity of the place seemed at odds with the drama that was taking place inside. As they moved silently through the manicured formal gardens to the front entrance, Izzy saw several shadowhunters she knew stop and stare at the strange procession they made, two shadowhunters, two warlocks and a prisoner who was not Magnus Bane. 

They stepped through the double doors into the Convent and were met almost immediately by Cally LaMort. "Thank heavens you're back!" She cried; "And from the look of it, things went very well indeed." Cally added as she glanced at Baron Dredd's bound form.

"Morag, give me the antidote, I want to take it to Alec right away;" Isabelle said her voice made sharp by impatience.

Before Morag could respond, Cally spoke up; "There's a bit of an issue with Alec, your parents have taken him to Idris in preparation for the funeral." 

"Why didn't you stop them!" Izzy cried.

"How could I cher?" Cally said calmly; "Even if I told them the truth they would hardly believe me without proof."

"Oh my God! I have to get to Alec, before they do anything stupid, like burn him!" Izzy said clutching at Cally's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll open a portal for you;" Cally replied. "They are hardly likely to have the funeral without you and Jace, so there will be time to get the antidote to Alec."

Jace moved to put his arm around Izzy comfortingly and Morag placed the purple glass bottle into the girl's hand.

"I'm going to stay here;" Jace whispered in Izzy's ear; "I want to make sure Ezra and Dredd get what's coming to them." The grim smile on his face sent a cold shiver down Isabelle's spine. She knew her brother would not waste any mercy on the men who had hurt Alec and Magnus.

"I'll bring Alec back with me as soon as he's recovered;" Izzy replied as she slipped the antidote into her pocket and stepped toward the portal Cally had opened for her.

The portal spit Isabelle out in the foyer of the Accords Hall which was empty due to the earliness of the hour, a fact she was very grateful for. She did not want to be delayed by anyone asking her questions; she just wanted to get to Alec as quickly as possible. There was a chapel off the main hallway where Alec's body would have been brought prior to the funeral, so she headed there without delay.

The Angel's Chapel was one of the oldest parts of the Accords Hall. The heavy vaulted stone ceiling was supported by massive columns. The round arches and small windows clearly identified the chapel as Romanesque rather than Gothic in style. The whole thing might have been heavy and brooding, but for the beautiful white stone the builders had used. 

Isabelle walked up the central nave until she reached Alec's coffin which stood just in front of the small carved wooden alter. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Alec remembering the pain and grief she'd felt in New Orleans when she thought she had lost another brother. She touched Alec's cheek briefly as she whispered; "I'm going to get you out of here Alec, I've got the antidote, you're going to be alright."

Without further delay, Izzy pulled the small purple bottle from her pocket, opened it carefully and raising Alec's head began to pour the liquid into his mouth. Suddenly a sharp voice rang out startling the girl and causing her to drop the bottle which crashed to the floor and shattered into a million tiny purple shards.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, what on earth are you doing!!?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh my God, Alec NO!" Izzy placed her hands on either side of her brother's pale face trying to see if there was any change, if he had gotten enough of the antidote. "Please be alright, please be alright..."

Maryse stood looking at her daughter in stunned silence. What on earth was going on here, Isabelle seemed to be talking to Alexander as if she expected him to wake up. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and pulled her away from the coffin. "Isabelle stop this right now and tell me what is going on, you're scaring me;" 

"Mum, please you have to understand, Alec isn't dead, he was given zombie toxin in New Orleans. It mimics death and I was giving him the antidote. I just don't know if he got enough of it before I dropped the bottle." Izzy looked over at Alec as she said this trying to see if there was any change and huffing in frustration when none was visible.

Maryse gave her daughter a concerned look, whatever she had expected Isabelle to say, that was not it. Max's death a few years before had upset her daughter terribly. Perhaps losing Alexander had been too much, pushed Isabelle over the edge. "It's alright, I know how difficult this has been for you, but come away now. I'll find someone who can help you Isabelle, I promise;" Maryse said in a calm, soothing tone as she tried to lead the girl away from her brother's body.

"No! You don't understand;" Izzy cried snatching her arm away from her mother's grasp and stamping her foot like a petulant child; "I'm not crazy! Alec is alive! You've got to listen to me."

"Isabelle, I know it's hard to accept, but Alexander is dead and no amount of wishing is going to change that;" Maryse responded trying desperately to maintain her calm tone despite the surreal situation. 

"Haven't you listened to a word I just said, Alec isn't dead, he been drugged!"

Two fierce, stubborn women faced each other and it is difficult to say which of them might have won the standoff if Alec had not chosen that moment to let out a soft moan as his eyes fluttered open.

"Alec!" Izzy squealed.

"Alexander!" Maryse gasped clutching the side of the coffin as her knees threatened to give out from underneath her.

Isabelle, because she knew the truth was the first to recover and quickly went over to Alec to help him sit up before throwing her arms around him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Bit dizzy and I have the headache from hell, but I'm really grateful you got here, how did you know and where's Magnus?"

"It's a long story, let's help you out of here, get some food in you and I'll tell both you and Mum the whole story." Isabelle replied looking over at Maryse who had lowered herself onto the nearest pew. Seeing her mother's pale, shocked face, Izzy was sure she was thinking about how close they had come to burning her son alive.

Isabelle helped Alec out of the coffin and over to where Maryse sat. The elder woman rose as they approached and soon the three of them were engulfed in a tight group hug. No words were necessary to express the joy this unexpected reunion brought them. There were tears in Maryse's eyes as she told Alec how sorry she was for what he'd been through, what she'd almost done to him. Alec hushed her quickly, knowing that none of this was her fault and wanting only to erase the pain he saw on her tired face.

A short while later they sat in a quiet cafe in Angel Square with a good view of the large, bronze statue of the angel Raziel that dominated the bustling city centre. Izzy was pleased to see Alec looked a little better after some food and drink, but she was afraid it would be a long time before the haunted look left his beautiful blue eyes. 

The story of what had transpired in New Orleans took Isabelle some time to relate as she was unable to refrain from adding what Alec considered excessive details. At last however she was done and Alec asked her, not for the first time; "You're sure Magnus is alright, that Cally LaMort has the evidence she needs to stop this farce of a trial?"

"Yes, I'm sure Alec and now you've had some food and time to rest, we should be able to go get back there so you can see for yourself;" The grin on Izzy's face softened the note of exasperation in her voice as she looked at her brother.

"Before we go anywhere;" Maryse said grimly; "We are going to the Guard to get the Mortal Sword. No way is Ezra Highsmith going to wriggle out of what he tried to do to our family;"

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Magnus was pacing around the small cell like a caged animal. Cally could feel the barely controlled magical energy crackling around him as he moved back and forth. She had always known Magnus was a powerful warlock, but she finds herself thinking she would not want to be on the receiving end of all that pent up anger.

"It won't be long now cher, we have proof of the conspiracy, Izzy has gone to Idris to give Alec the antidote. We'll have you out of here and back with your husband before you know it!"

Magnus stopped pacing briefly and looked at the VooDoo Queen as if seeing her for the first time. "I'm sorry Cally, I hope you know how grateful I am for all you've done, I just wish I could have Highsmith and Dredd alone of five minutes to express my feelings about what they did to Alec."

"I hear you cher, but then I really would have to defend you on charges of murder;" Cally grinned; "Besides, you'll get to watch those two get just what they deserve in front of the Coven and the Clave in a few minutes time."

Almost as if on cue two guards came to escort Magnus and Cally to the court room. As they entered through a side door, Magnus saw that the other members of the court and the spectators were already in place. All eyes seem to be trained on his face and he gave them a defiant look as he moved to sit beside Cally at the table reserved for the defense.

Turning to the side, Magnus locked eyes with the Inquisitor. Mutual hatred blazed between them so fiercely that Magnus might have leapt at the man if Cally hadn't laid a restraining hand on his arm, and recalled him to a sense of his surroundings. "Easy Magnus;" She whispered softly; "You just need to be patient a little while longer." 

Magnus tore his eyes away from the Inquisitor as he heard the sound of the Judge's gavel calling the court to order. Once the crowd settled, Luke asked Ezra Highsmith if he was prepared to continue his case against the accused. Ezra indicated that he was and proceeded to call a number of witnesses who claimed to have seen Magnus and Alec arguing during their brief few days in New Orleans. Morag who was seated just behind Magnus in the gallery smiled softly. Anyone who really knew Alec and Magnus knew they bickered like an old married couple. It was never about anything serious, just a reflection of how comfortable they were expressing their feelings to each other, good and bad. Still she would be very glad when this farce of a trial was over, she wanted nothing more than to see Magnus and Alec back together, bickering.

At last, satisfied that he had buried the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Ezra Highsmith rested his case and settled at the prosecution table to see what that chit of a girl could possibly come up with to try and save her client. 

Luke addressed Cally asking her if she was prepared to call her first witness. The VooDoo Queen rose from her chair and despite her diminutive form, her presence seemed to fill the space. Even Ezra found his eyes glued to the young girl as her voice rang out; "Yes Your Honour, I would like to call Ezra Highsmith to the stand!"

With those few words the court dissolved into exclamations of shock, and even the repeated banging of the Judge's gavel could not seem to bring it back under control.


	22. Chapter 22

It took several minutes of prolonged pounding with the gavel for Luke to bring order back to the court room. Whatever defense strategy the advocate had in mind to save Magnus, he really hoped she knew what she was doing. Ezra Highsmith was not a man to be taken lightly and this move was calculated to antagonize him at the very least. Once order had been restored, Luke asked the Advocate and Inquisitor to approach the bench so they could discuss the Advocate's request and he could rule either to allow or refuse it. 

Robert Lightwood sat in the gallery just behind the Inquisitor's table. He had been as surprised as everyone else about this sudden turn of events and found himself looking over at the VooDoo Queen and wondering what on earth she had up her sleeve. Truthfully, he didn't believe Magnus was guilty and he was concerned, not only that an innocent man might be executed, but that a guilty one would go free. There was nothing he could do for Alec now, except make sure the right person was brought to justice. He watched intently as the Inquisitor and the Advocate approached the bench and wondered just what it was Cally LaMort thought Ezra Highsmith knew about the death of his son.

Ezra was the first to speak as the two opponents faced the bench. His voice was soft, but outrage was written large in the stiff lines of his body and angry expression of his face. "I strongly object to the Advocate's request. It is an obvious attempt to delay the course of justice. There is no information I can possibly provide that would shed light on this case, I witnessed no crime and demand that you deny the motion and have the Advocate get on with presenting her defense of the accused, if she has one." Ezra sneered.

"I think these fire messages, preserved by Baron Dredd will prove you can shed quite a lot of light on this case;" Cally replied calmly as she handed the correspondence up to the Judge.

Politics had taught Ezra Highsmith how to gamble and his poker face was impeccable. If Cally's words disturbed him, he didn't show it. "I cannot believe you would give any credence to this pack of lies;" He said looking at Luke with an almost bored expression on his face.  
Luke took a quick look at the first few messages before passing them to one of the other judges on the panel. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. If these documents proved to be genuine the revelation of the Inquisitor's guilt, both in terms of what had been done to Magnus and Alec, and the attempt to derail the Accords, would be explosive. "Do you have any proof that these documents are genuine?" Luke asked looking down at Magnus' diminutive Advocate.

"I have Baron Dredd who will testify to the veracity of the messages;" Cally responded. At her words, the Inquisitor's face showed the first signs of genuine concern.

"Who is Baron Dredd?" Ezra asked almost casually. It appeared that he was going to play his game of denial right to the end forcing Cally to lay all her cards on the table. 

"Other than your co-conspirator you mean?" Cally asked him sweetly. "He's a powerful old warlock who had ambitions to be VooDoo King of New Orleans at one time. Is that what you promised him cher?"

Cally's question hung in the air for a few moments, the silence in the room palpable as if every ear was straining to hear what would be said next. Suddenly the double doors to the court room flew open forcing everyone's attention to the back of the room. In strode Alexander Lightwood followed by his Brother Jace, sister Isabelle and mother Maryse. In her arms Maryse bore the Mortal Sword its double-edged, sliver blade glinting in the morning sunlight that poured in from the large windows. The distinctive hilt adorned with outstretched angel's wings told every shadowhunter in attendance that this was indeed Maellartach, the soul-sword that could compel any Nephilim to tell the truth.

A great gasp went up from the gallery at the sight of the murder victim striding into the room. Magnus leapt to his feet knocking his chair over in his haste. All he wanted right now was to hold Alec in his arms and never let go. Cally had told him that his husband was alive, that Isabelle would bring him back with her, but somehow until he saw Alec alive and moving towards him, nothing had been able to totally erase the image of Alec laying dead in his arms; an image that had plagued him awake and asleep for days now.

Before Magnus could take another step, Alec was there and all Magnus could do was grab on to him and whisper; "My love, my love I thought I'd lost you;" as he kissed the shadowhunter's lips over and over again.

"I'm here Magnus, and I won't let anything happen to you;" Alec responded between returning Magnus' frantic kisses. They seemed to be in a world of their own, oblivious to the noise of the crowded court room and the action that was taking place in front of the judge's bench.

The panel of judges had spent the last several minutes frantically discussing the fire messages Cally had submitted into evidence and the fact that Alec Lightwood was far from dead. Finally Luke addressed the court; "The charge of murder against Magnus Bane is hereby dropped;" He said in a voice loud enough to be heard over the rumbling crowd. "Charges of conspiracy and attempted murder will he laid against Inquisitor Highsmith and Baron Dredd. Bring forward the Mortal Sword;"

At Lucian Graymark's words a scream of fury tore from Ezra Highsmith's throat as he drew a seraph blade and prepared to fight his way to the nearest exit. All his hopes and ambitions had turned to dust and ashes, but they would not take his freedom, not as long as there was breath in his body. Ezra whirled toward the nearest exit cutting down a shadowhunter guard that attempted to stop him. Before he had taken many steps his way was blocked again, this time by Robert Lightwood. Time seemed to stand still as the two shadowhunters faced each other blades drawn. The court as a whole appeared to accept the older Lightwood's right to avenge what had been done to his family and no one intervened.

It had been years since Jace had seen his father in battle, but he vividly remembered how impressed he had been as a child, by the strength and skill of Robert Lightwood. The combatants circled each other warily, Ezra was the taller and had the longer reach, but Robert was heavier and stronger. Both men were skilled with the blade and the battle once truly engaged raged fiercely back and forth with neither gaining a significant advantage over the other. Jace surreptitiously slipped a seraph blade out of its sheath as he watched, if Robert was unable to stop Ezra, then the task would fall to him and he would be ready.

At last Ezra seemed to tire and Robert pushed his advantage until the Inquisitor was on his back with a blade at his throat. Several guards approached then to secure Highsmith, and Robert, with considerable effort to control his anger, lowered his blade. Returning to his seat in the gallery, Robert caught Jace's eye and saw the look of pride shining on his son's face. There had been a time when he believed he had forfeited the good opinion of his family through his own selfish actions. He knew there was much work still to be done, particularly with Alec, but he had been given a second chance and he planned to make the most of it.

With the Inquisitor now subdued and Baron Dredd brought into the room, Luke called the court back to order. The Mortal Sword was produced and placed in Ezra Highsmith's hands while he was questioned about the conspiracy. Forced to speak the truth, Ezra was convicted on all counts as was Baron Dredd who faced a similarly gruelling interrogation by the Coven members on the panel of judges.

Magnus and Alec slipped from the court room once the verdicts were read, followed by their close friends and family. They agreed to meet for a quiet celebration in the evening, once Alec and Magnus had had some time alone to rest and regroup. Before they left for the hotel, Alec went over to his father who had stayed on the periphery of the group and said; "I would really like you to be there this evening... if you want to, that is;"

"I would like nothing better;" Robert said smiling at his son.


	23. Chapter 23

Alone at last Magnus and Alec moved quickly through their hotel suite and up the wrought iron stairway to the loft bedroom. They did not undress, content merely to lay on top of the duvet and hold each other. It was as close to heaven as either had ever been and they asked for nothing more. 

Magnus pulled Alec's head up from where it had been resting on his chest so that he could look into his lover's eyes. His hand brushed back the strands of dark hair, tucking them gently behind Alec's ear as he placed a soft kiss on his husband's forehead. Magnus read the subtle signs of stress that had been left on Alec's face by the ordeal he'd been through, but it was the haunted look in those beautiful blue eyes that pained him the most. 

"You're frowning;" Alec said; "And if you aren't kissing me then the least you can do is smile;"  
Magnus shook his head slightly as if clearing away unwanted thoughts; "Your wish is my command darling;" He said lifting his head to capture Alec's lips in a sweet kiss that built in passion until they were forced to break for breath. "Better? Magnus asked a smirk on his handsome face.

"Much;" Alec responded dipping down to nip and kiss the sensitive skin of his lover's neck, eliciting a soft moan from Magnus. He knew they would need to talk about what had happened in New Orleans; that healing from the trauma would require it, but for now he was content to have Magnus in his arms again, to be able to express his love in the give and take of intimate touches and soft endearments. 

Alec woke with a start, gripped by panic until his mind registered that he was no longer in the confined space of a coffin. He willed himself to take slow deep breaths while his heart rate returned to normal, grateful that he hadn't woken Magnus. He knew the warlock needed rest and didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. It was just a silly dream after all. 

Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table Alec saw that it would soon be time for them to join the others at the restaurant, and as he was unlikely to be able to fall asleep again, he slipped on a robe and went down stairs to order some coffee from room service. While he waited, Alec went over to the window and looked out at the street . It was beginning to get dark and the lights of the city glowed, illuminating the crowds that were out enjoying the cooler evening weather and looking forward to the nightlife that New Orleans offered in abundance. And yet for all its attraction, Alec found himself yearning to be home, in New York at the loft he shared with Magnus.

Alec's thoughts were interrupted by room service who placed the coffee on a table and left discretely after he'd signed the bill and provided the expected tip. He poured two cups and quickly prepared one the way Magnus liked it, lots of cream and sugar, and his own, black with a little sugar. Alec took the coffee back upstairs and put his own on the bedside table before bending down to place a soft kiss on Magnus' lips. The warlock stirred groaning slightly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Wake up sleepy head;' Alec said smiling down at a very groggy Magnus. "It's time to get up or we'll be late getting to the restaurant." This last remark was met by another groan from Magnus who seemed to want nothing more than to bury his head back in the pillow and sleep. "I have coffee for you;" Alec said trying to elicit a different response, with bribery if necessary.

"Coffee?" Magnus repeated as if trying to ensure he'd heard correctly.

"Yes coffee." Alec chuckled as he brushed the hair off Magnus forehead and helped him sit up before placing the hot cup in his hands.

"I love you;" Magnus said taking the first sip and letting out a moan of satisfaction.

"You are only saying that because I bring you coffee;" Alec replied with a grin as he picked up his own cup.

"I am not!" Magnus said trying to look mortally offended but failing as they both started to laugh. Suddenly he was looking deeply into Alec's eyes and as if by some unspoken communication, they put their cups down and embraced.

After the long, lingering kiss had ended, Alec looked at Magnus reluctantly and said; "You know we don't have time to do more than this if we're going to get to the restaurant."

A sly grin spreading across his face, Magnus replied; "I know darling, but when we get back here tonight, no one is going to interrupt my plans for you;"

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Alec and Magnus arrived at the restaurant a little passed eight to find that the rest of their party already there. A large table had been set up in a private room for them and appetizers and drinks were already ordered.

"About time you showed up!" Izzy said smiling warmly at the couple as they made their way to the last two empty seats at the table. 

"You can't rush perfection;" Magnus said smirking at his sister-in-law.

"That is true;" She replied as she poured Magnus and Alec a glass of champagne; "But now I'd like to propose a toast, to friends and family!"

"To friends and family;" They all responded before taking a sip of the champagne. Food was ordered and conversation around the table remained light and easy. 

At last however Robert decided to address the elephant in the room and looking toward Alec and Magnus said to his son; "The Clave is taking Ezra Highsmith back to Idris. They intend to question him about his involvement in that awful business in Edinburgh."

"What do you suppose they will do to him?" Alec asked without any outward show of emotion, although Magnus felt Alec squeeze his hand tightly as they waited for Robert's response.

"For his part in the conspiracy against the two of you he will undoubtedly be stripped of his marks and spend several years in prison before being exiled from Idris; but if he is also found guilty of the crimes committed in Edinburgh, innocent people were murdered there...." Roberts voice trailed off, they all knew that conviction on charges of murder could carry a death sentence.

"Enough of these grim topics!" Maryse interrupted. "This is a celebration, and I for one am grateful to have you both alive and well;" With that, Maryse raised her champagne glass and said; "To Magnus and Alec, health and happiness!" And everyone around the table joined in enthusiastically.

"So what are your plans now?" Jace asked Alec as the noise from the toast died down.

"We haven't really talked about it;" Alec replied looking over at Magnus; "But I'd kind of like to spend what's left of our honeymoon back home in New York."

"Sounds perfect darling;" Magnus said without hesitation. "I'll open a portal to the Institute after breakfast tomorrow for all those wishing to go back to New York."

"Oh, count me in!" Said Izzy enthusiastically; "I can't wait to tell Simon all about New Orleans!"

"Yes I need to get back too, and I'd better warn Simon about zombie toxin if you plan to do any cooking Iz!" Jace said grinning as he dodged the blow that Isabelle leveled at his head; "What about you and Morag, Aidan?"

"I think Morag and I will be heading to Edinburgh in the morning, not that it hasn't been loads of fun visiting you folks;" Aidan said with a wicked grin.

Just then the doors to the private dining room burst open and the VooDoo Queen entered the room followed by a small procession of restaurant staff bearing more champagne. She had come from Congo Square and was dressed in a multilayered skirt in shades of purple and gold that shimmered and caught the light as she moved gracefully to stand between Magnus and Alec who had risen to greet her.

"Cally! I'm so glad you could join us; Magnus said as the waiters poured champagne for all the guests.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world cher;" Cally said smiling warmly.

Magnus grasping Alec's hand raised his glass and thanked them all for what they'd done, for their support and help. He had no doubt the outcome would have been very different without this group of dedicated friends and family. The celebration continued, the sounds of music, conversation and laughter heard long into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

_Six months later...._

Magnus and Alec had settled into a routine, not that there was very much routine in the life of a shadowhunter or a high warlock. Alec was usually up first in the mornings, so he put the coffee on and fed Chairman Meow before waking Magnus with gentle kisses. They had breakfast together and discussed plans for the day before getting ready. Alec would then head to the Institute for training with Jace, Izzy and the other young shadowhunters.

Over the time he had been back in New York, Alec had managed to gain some control over his fear of enclosed spaces, enough not to have a panic attack every time he had to get into the rickety old elevator. He still had the occasional nightmare that would leave him bathed in sweat and gasping for breath. Magnus hated to let him go in the mornings, and found very distracting and creative ways to delay the inevitable parting; Alec had been late a few times as a result, but all things considered life was good.

Maryse spent more time in Idris now leaving Alec in charge of the Institute. It was a lot of responsibility and extra work, but Alec found he enjoyed it. He especially liked working with the younger shadowhunters, training, teaching and protecting them. It catered to Alec's need to nurture, and was as close as he would likely come to having children of his own. 

Perhaps Alec's favourite times were the evenings he came home to Magnus not so tired he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow; the evenings they spent in bed together, talking, touching, making love into the early hours. Being a little tired the next day was a small price to pay for the joy he felt on those occasions.

One evening toward the end of this time, Magnus hurried down the busy sidewalk. He was anxious to get home, a business appointment had run much longer than expected. The sky was already getting dark and off in the distance, he heard the rumble of thunder. The storm that had been threatening to break all day seemed to be gathering ominously around the city. Alec had texted him half an hour ago to say he was home and would start getting dinner ready. Magnus smiled to himself as he looked forward to an evening wrapped up warm, safe and sated in his shadowhunter's arms listening to the storm rage outside.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

The wind gusted into the corners of the abandoned building forming tiny whirlwinds of dry leaves and debris. Lighting flashed revealing the bone like shape of small trees that grew inside the building, evidence of the years it had been exposed to the elements.

The young man moved carefully through the ruined building, the soft, green light flickering in his open palm the only sign that he was a warlock, and not some mundane whose friends had dared him to spend the night in the abandoned asylum. Renwick's was not a place for the faint of heart, but it was isolated and deserted, and therefore perfect for the work the young warlock had in mind. A sudden flash of lightening illuminated his pale face, he looked about sixteen despite the straggly beard he'd grown to appear older. 

At last he seemed to find the place he was looking for and bent to brush debris from the floor before carefully drawing the pentagram. He could hardly believe he was here at last, doing the one thing his master had always forbidden him to do. Foolish old man wouldn't raise a demon no matter how lucrative the reward. Now no longer an apprentice, the young warlock had decided the quickest way to make a name for himself, as well as a great deal of money, was to take on the hard work. He bet no one ever told Magnus Bane he couldn't raise a demon. 

He did not want the first time he summoned a demon to be in front of a prospective client, however. No point in being foolish about it, hence the trip to Renwick's. Here he could practise without fear of interruption until he had the necessary skill to impress. For his first attempt, he had chosen to raise a lesser demon, a drevak , which though unpleasant, should not prove difficult for a warlock to handle.

Stepping back from the pentagram, the boy placed black candles at each point and snapped his fingers to light them with a magic flame that even the fitful gusts of wind could not snuff out. At last he was ready, this was his moment. Pushing his long brown hair off his pale face, the warlock raised his arms and began to utter the ancient summoning spell.

Wisps of gray smoke began to swirl in the centre of the pentagram gathering in strength and density until it rivaled the heavy thunderheads above. Flashes of blue light sparked from the billowing smoke. The young warlock took an involuntary step backwards, trying desperately to recall if there was any mention in the books he had studied, of such displays of energy when summoning of a drevak demon. 

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the smoke vanished leaving behind not the giant, maggot like form of the demon, but what seemed to be the figure of a young woman dressed in the mouldering remains an elaborate ball gown. She was tall and slim with long curly brown hair that framed her pale face before cascading down to her small waist. The deep lace collar of her dress had disintegrated to the point that it seemed to be made of the most fragile cobwebs rather than cotton thread. The full split sleeves and tight bodice of the gown were a deep purple heavily decorated with gold embroidery. The long skirt tattered into shreds at the hem had once had a deep border of the same opulent gold work. Bright blue sparks of power seemed to flash randomly from her fingertips as if she had excess power and no other means to discharge it.

"W-what, wh-who are you?" The Young warlock stammered stumbling back another step.

The girl seemed to notice him then and turn her full attention on him. A small, cruel smile flitted across her beautiful face. Her green eyes flashed red as she seemed to stare into his very soul.  
she took a step towards him, coming to the edge of the pentagram he'd drawn.

"I-I summoned you, you cannot leave the confines of the pentagram." He cried his voice hoarse with fear though he was trying to regain control of the situation. Suddenly he heard a child like peal of laughter come from the girl as she stepped out of the pentagram and moved towards him. The young warlock froze as he saw the ancient evil that danced in her eyes, so at odds with her beautiful face and childish sound of her voice.

Reaching forward the girl touched his temple with her fingers, the nails curving in to cut the skin. Flashes of blue flame licked over the wounds and a shriek of agony rent the air as the young warlock crumpled to the ground bleeding from his eyes, ears and mouth. She bent over him then as if to catch the last soft words he uttered before death took him.

"Wh-who are you?"

With a snap of her fingers the girl changed her costume to one more fitting of the time she found herself in and whispered in his ear; "Lucia;" A small, cruel smile spread across her face: "Lucia Bane..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, the end of VooDoo. Thank you to everyone who sent comments and kudos, you guys are the best! I guess you can tell from this last chapter there is another story coming, and Lucia is dying to meet you all.


End file.
